Arrow
by Victor018
Summary: Naruto fue descuidado por su familia a favor de sus hermanos y la empresa familiar haciendo que el único que lo tomase bajo su tutela fuese su abuelo materno que tenía una empresa mucho más grande que la que tienen sus padres, tras haber pasado más de cinco años naufragado en una isla, Naruto regresa a su ciudad con una nueva meta limpiar toda la corrupción que había en su ciudad
1. Prologo

Arrow.

 **Está historia tendrá algunas mejoras es el siglo XXI , (Está basada en la serie de Arrow) Naruto fue descuidado por su familia a favor de sus hermanos y la empresa familiar haciendo que el único que lo tomase bajo su tutela fuese su abuelo materno que tenía una empresa mucho más grande que la que tienen sus padres, tras haber pasado más de cinco años naufragado en una isla, Naruto regresa a su ciudad con una nueva meta limpiar toda la corrupción que había en su ciudad.**

 **Habrán algunos personajes de la serie, pero otros serán remplazados con algunos personajes de videojuegos, animes, serie o personaje de libros que me interesen espero le den la oportunidad al Fanfic muchos saludos.**

Personajes.

(Pensamientos)

Flash back.

-Yo me encargo-. Naruto hablando cuando es civil.

- **Le has fallado a la ciudad** -. Naruto vistiendo su traje de Arrow.

Narracion de Naruto.

 _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki._

Prólogo.

Nos encontramos en el bosque de una isla, donde un sujeto corría con prisa, balanceándose entre las ramas de los árboles hasta llegara a la sima de una gran roca donde a lo lejos se podía observar un barco pesquero que estaba cerca de la orilla de la isla.

El sujeto rápidamente recoge una flecha de el suelo y con la punta de la flecha hace un fuerte movimiento de fricción en una roca causando que la flecha se volviese flamante.

Con su flecha lista la coloca en un arco y estirando la cuerda de su arma hasta el punto de estar tenso suelta la flecha que sale volando desde la roca hasta la playa donde había una gran fogata que causó una gran explosión, logrando llamar la atención de los pescadores.

 _Narración de Naruto_

 _El nombre de la isla donde me encontraron es Lian Yu que significa "Purgatorio". Naufrague aquí hace cinco años, desde que estaba en esta isla soñaba cada noche con que me rescatarían de esta isla fría y oscura desde entonces por cinco años solo tuve un pensamiento y un objetivo...sobrevivir._

 _Sobrevivir para un día volver a casa._

 _La isla tenía muchos peligros._

 _Para vivir tuve que hacerme más de lo que era...forjarme en este infierno como un arma._

 _Hoy regreso no como él muchacho débil que naufragó...sino como el hombre que llevará justicia a los que han envenenado mi ciudad._

 _Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki._

Fin de la narración.

La noticia fue esparcida por toda la ciudad de que habían encontrado a el heredero de una de las compañías más famosas de toda Konhoha.

T.V.

- _Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki está vivo. El residente de Konhoha fue encontrado por unos pescadores, en el norte de el Mar de China hace una semana. Cinco años después del accidente que unido el barco de los Uzumaki._

 _El Sr. Uzumaki aparecía en la primera plana de los periódicos, al igual que era muy común verlo en los clubs._

 _El Sr . Uzumaki es el nieto y heredero del multimillonario Robert Uzumaki, Esposo de Moira Queen, padre de Kushina Uzumaki suegro de Minato Namikaze, abuelo de Menma, Natsumi, Mito y él pequeño Boruto Uzumaki._

 _Quien también estaba en el barco y ahora se confirma que falleció-. Dijo un reportero en el canal de noticias contando la historia de el siglo._

Hospital.

Naruto después de un baño, afeitada y corte de pelo fue llevado al hospital por órdenes de su abuela.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban todos sus familiares escuchando el diagnóstico del doctor que le hizo esperando los resultados.

-El veinte por ciento de su cuerpo está cubierto por cicatrices.

Quemaduras de segundo grado en la espalda y brazos.

Tiene al menos doce fracturas que jamás curaron bien-. Dijo el doctor mirando fijamente a los familiares de su paciente.

Con cada cosa que decía el doctor la cara de su familia mostraba cara de horror al saber por todo el infierno que tuvo que pasar.

-Pobre de mi bebe-. Dijo una mujer pelirroja de pelo largo que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, llevaba un vestido negro con unos tacones blancos y cargando a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos que miraba todo con inocencia al no entender nada de lo que decía el doctor.

-¿Pero se va a recuperar no es así doctor?-. Pregunto una versión más joven de la mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá jovencita-. Dijo el doctor colocándole una mano en el hombro de ella mostrándole apoyo moral.

-Y dígame ¿No ha dicho nada de lo qué pasó?-. Preguntaba una mujer de cabellera roja que mostraba que era mucho mayor que las anteriores.

-No. Apenas ha dicho una cuántas palabras-. Dijo el doctor de forma seria.

Con escuchar eso la mujer camino directamente hasta la puerta de la habitación tomando la perilla pero antes de abrirla escucho que el doctor la llamaba.

-Moira, quiero que te prepares.

El Naruto que se fue, puede no ser el que apareció-. Dijo el doctor con una mirada sería haciendo que toda la familia se atemorizara y preparándose para lo que vendrá.

Moría tomo un gran respiro y abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación seguido de toda la familia.

-¿Naruto?-. Hablo Moira siendo la única que tuvo la fuerza para que le salieran las palabras de su boca ya que ni a su hija, yerno o nietos tuvieron el valor de hablar.

Con escuchar su nombre Naruto se dio vuelta poco a poco para mirar fijamente a su familia y centrarse en la persona que había dicho su nombre.

-Abuela-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Haciendo que las lágrimas comenzarán a escaparse de los ojos de Moira ya que al fin tenía devuelta a su nieto favorito y que veía más como a su propio hijo.

En cambio sus hermanos estaban felices de que su hermano mayor estuviera de vuelta y causando un leve sonrojo en su hermana al ver el cuerpo tonificado que había desarrollado.

-Mami, ¿Que e él?-. Preguntó Boruto con curiosidad al no reconocer a su hermano.

Pero antes de que sus padres pudieran responder Menma agarro a su hermano menor y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Boruto, él es nuestro hermano mayor, se llama Naruto-. Dijo Menma haciendo que Boruto mirara fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Hemao-. Susurro Boruto con un brillo en sus ojos mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Mi hermoso muchacho-. Dijo Moira abrazando a su querido nieto mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Es hora de ir a casa-. Dijo Moira limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad.

Tras haber salido de el hospital Naruto y Moira subieron en un pequeño auto y la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki subió en otro pero rumbo al mismo destino la casa de los padres de Kushina.

Era una mansión algo humilde en comparación de la de los padres de nuestro protagonista, ya que a su abuelo jamás le gusto llamar mucho la atención en exceso.

Mansión Queen.

-Tu cuarto está tal como lo dejaste.

No me atreví a cambiar absolutamente nada-. Dijo Moira abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

-Naruto-. Dijo un hombre caminando hacia el con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto se le quedo mirando por unos pocos segundos detalladamente.

-Recuerdas a Walter el era el amigo de la compañía de tu abuelo-. Dijo Moira con una sonrisa.

Naruto únicamente le dio un fuerte apretón de mano para después dirigirse a una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

-Qué gusto verte, Raisa-. Dijo Naruto al ver a la mucama que le hacía el desayuno o ayudaba con con sus deberes cuando sus abuelos no tenían tiempo de atenderlo a él.

-Bienvenido, joven Naruto-. Dijo la mucama sumamente feliz de volver a verlo.

-El joven Sasuke llamó, dice que vendrá a cenar-. Informó la mucama a su jefa.

-Maravillo-. Dijo Moira feliz.

Justo después se escucho a una persona que iba bajando las escaleras.

-Hermana-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía, yo sabía. Sabía que sobrevivirías-. Dijo una chava con el cabello hasta su espalda, vestía una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Te extrañe mucho-. Dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

-Estuviste conmigo siempre-. Dijo Naruto abrazándola también.

En un edificio en la ciudad se encontraba una pelirroja buscando unos archivos.

-Vamos, Tayuya, eres abogada, no maga, no podemos ganar-. Dijo una mujer rogándole a su amiga.

-Si no podemos ganar una demanda contra el hombre, que le quitó a cientos de personas sus hogares y sus ahorros, no merecemos ser abogadas-. Decía la pelirroja.

-Abre los ojos, Tayuya, Hunt tiene muchos abogados y están listos para enterrarnos-. Dijo la chava tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión a su amiga.

-¿Tú y yo contra muchos? Me parece justo-. Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa.

En eso se ve entrar a una chica rubia caminando hacia ellas.

-A Sara gracias a dios, le podrías decir a tu hermana que es una locura-. Decía la chava tratando de que la hermana de su amiga la haga entrar en razón.

-Lo siento pero ya sabes cómo es ella una vez que tiene algo en la cabeza no hay nadie le la persuada-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me odian?-. Preguntaba la perjudicada abogada.

-Hola, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba Tayuya al ver a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué es que ya no puedo venir a visitar a mi querida hermana?-. Preguntaba Sara con inocencia.

-Sara-. Dijo Tayuya no tragándose ese cuento.

-Huy está bien, Naruto a regresado-. Dijo Sara de forma seria.

-Si eso escuche-. Dijo Tayuya sin importancia.

-Tayuya, se que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes, pero no te alegre que uno de tus mejores amigos no esté muerto-. Dijo Sara con tristeza mirando a su hermana para después dar un suspiro y dejarla seguir trabajando.

Mansión Queen.

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto mirando todo detenidamente, las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Después de cinco años todo lo que me era familiar es irreconocible._

 _El rostro de el espejo es de un completo extraño._

Flash Back.

El bote se encontraba en una tormenta sumamente fuerte.

-Señor la tormenta es categoría dos, el capitán sugiere regresar-. Dijo un grumete a él señor Robert Queen.

-¿Estamos en problemas?-. Pregunto Naruto saliendo de su camarote.

-Creo que tú si-. Dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa.

Fin del Flash Back.

Naruto veía atentamente una foto de su abuelo y de él cuando era niño.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta para revelar a su mejor amigo desde la infancia y casi segundo hermano.

-¿Qué te dije? Los yates apestan-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke Merlyn-. Dijo Naruto soltando la foto y darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-Te extrañe, hermano-. Dijo Sasuke abrazándolo también con una gran sonrisa.

En eso se escucha la puerta tocar y mirando a su abuela que caminaba a ella.

-Sasuke es bueno tenerte en casa-. Dijo Moira saludando para después abrir la puerta revelando a su hija con el resto de su familia.

-Está cena será un poco interesante-. Dijo Sasuke al ver la expresión de Naruto que no mostraba nada más que seriedad.

En la cena.

Todos estaban cenando felizmente Naruto sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Sasuke a su lado izquierdo, Menma a su lado derecho, Moira sentada junto a Walter, Kushina junto a su esposo y con Boruto a su lado derecho que no hacía nada más que jugar con la comida y en ciertas ocasiones miraba a su hermano mayor con curiosidad, Natsumi y Mito celosas de no haberse podido sentarse junto con su hermano.

-Veamos ¿de que más te perdiste en estos cinco años?-. Pregunto Sasuke tratando de recordar sucesos importantes en los últimos cinco años.

-Tenemos presidente negro, eso sí que es nuevo. Y en Lost, todos estaban muertos-. Dijo Menma ayudándole a Sasuke que este asentía.

-¿Cómo era la isla?-. Pregunto Mito haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer sus cosas y mirar atentamente a Naruto.

-Fira-. Fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

-Sabes que tengo una idea, mañana tú y yo saldremos, tienes mucho que reconocer-. Dijo Sasuke colocando una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Eso es una excelente idea-. Dijo Moira deacuerdo con el plan de Sasuke.

-Bien, por qué quiero pasar a la oficina-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio quieres ir a la compañía hijo?-. Pregunto Minato asombrado.

-Así es iré a la oficina de mi abuelo-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que su familia pusiera una cara de tristeza.

-Naruto ya habrá tiempo para eso, la empresa no irá a ningún lado-. Dijo Walter con una sonrisa.

En eso la mucama se iba a tropezar pero Naruto de un rápido movimiento la atrapa.

-Discúlpeme, joven Naruto-. Dijo la mucama apenada.

-Descuida Raisa-. Dijo Naruto para después de eso decir unas palabras en ruso.

-¿Hablas ruso?-. Pregunto Sasuke impresionado.

-No sabía que estudiaste ruso en la facultad-. Dijo Walter asombrado.

-Y yo no sabía que te acostabas con mi abuela, Walter-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Con tan solo decir eso el ambiente se volvió muy incómodo y Moira miraba a sus nietos tratando de averiguar quién de ellos fue él que le dijo a Naruto.

-Yo no fui-. Dijo Menma negado la cabeza rotundamente.

-No me miren a mí-. Dijo Natsumi.

-Yo no dije nada-. Dijo Mito.

-Yo o jui-. Dijo Boruto con su carita de inocencia tratando de seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos.

-No hacía falta-. Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a su abuela que solamente asintió.

-Naruto, Walter y yo nos casamos y no quiero que pienses que alguno de nosotros le faltó el respeto a tu abuelo-. Dijo Moira mirando detenidamente a su nieto.

-Ambos creímos que Robert y tú...habían muerto-. Dijo Walter con sinceridad.

-Está bien-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo con nostalgia.

En ese momento sus padres estaban apuntó de hablar cuando Naruto se levanta de la mesa.

-¿Me disculpan?-. Dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla y caminando en dirección a su cuarto.

-No te olvides de mañana, amigo-. Dijo Sasuke agarrando fuertemente el hombro de Naruto.

Tras Naruto haberse retirado Kushina rompí en llanto al no poder haber conversado con su hijo si de por sí antes de el accidente ella trataba de hacerlo volver a casa con su familia pero el le decía que no que el viviría con su abuelo.

Tras la cena se comenzó a escuchar una gran tormenta y se podía ver a Naruto recostado en el suelo.

Flash Back.

Naruto y su abuelo se encontraban jugando un partido de ajedrez.  


-¿Que curre, Naruto acaso no puedes salir de esta jugada?-. Pregunto Robert al ver que su nieto estaba pensado.

-Solo espera abuelo, te daré tu merecido-. Dijo Naruto preparado para mover la siguiente pieza pero justo en ese momento el barco se volcó causando que todos salieran volando.

Y de repente Naruto fue succionado fuera de el barco en el océano.

-¡ Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!-. Gritaba Naruto desesperado buscando a su abuelo.

-¡Sr. Uzumaki por aquí!-. Gritaban los hombres que habían sobrevivido en una balsa.

Fin del Flash Back.

-¡ Naruto! Despierta. ¡Naruto!-. Grito Moira.

Para pocos segundos después Naruto despertará de golpe y hacerle una llave de combate a su abuela tumbándola en el suelo y colocando su mano en el cuello de su abuela.

-¡Naruto!-. Grito Walter haciéndolo reaccionar.

Y al ver lo que hizo rápidamente se aleja de su abuela asustado.

-Perdón, perdóname abuela-. Dijo Naruto al ver lo que había hecho.

-No está bien-. Dijo Moira tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Estás en casa-. Dijo Moira acercándose cuidadosamente a su nieto.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó y saco un viejo baúl de bajo de su cama con un candado.

Después de haber quitado el candado abrió el baúl para obtener una libreta vieja.

-Qué esperas Naruto la ciudad nos espera-. Dijo Sasuke entrando en su habitación ya vestido.

-Ya voy tranquilízate-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa agarrando su chaqueta de cuero y caminado hacia su amigo.

-Por cierto ¿Has notado lo sexys que se han vuelto tus hermanas?-. Pregunto Sasuke ganando una mirada de muerte de su mejor amigo.

-Por qué yo jamás-. Dijo Sasuke caminado un poco más rápido para no ver a su amigo.

En la ciudad.

-Tu funeral si que fue una fiesta-. Dijo Sasuke en el asiento del piloto recordando el homenaje que le hicieron a su mejor amigo.

-¿Con cuántas te acostaste?-. Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje solo diere que fue fácil-. Dijo Sasuke riendo y Naruto también.

-Oye estaban vulnerable-. Dijo causándole una pequeña mueca a Naruto.

-Oh vamos amigo-. Dijo Naruto tratando de hacer que dejara de contar de du vida privada.

-Y ya tengo otro objetivo para tu fiesta de bienvenida-. Dijo Sasuke.

-Espera ¿Para mi qué?-. Pregunto Naruto sin entender a que se refería su mejor amigo.

-Vamos amigo volviste de la muerte, mereces una fiesta tú solo dime cuando y donde yo me encargo de todo-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y pasando por el barrio más pobre de la ciudad.

-La ciudad se echó a perder, tu abuelo vendió la fábrica justo a tiempo-. Dijo Sasuke al mirar las calles hechas una porqueria.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir a este vecindario?-. Pregunto Sasuke sin entender que tenía de especial está parte de la ciudad.

En eso Naruto estaba mirando fijamente la empresa de su abuelo abandonada.

-No hay razón-. Dijo Naruto sin importancia.

-¿Y cuéntame qué es lo que extrañaste más? ¿La carne? ¿Tragos? ¿El sexo?-. Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad.

-A Sara y a Tyuya-. Dijo Naruto con nostalgia.

-Todo el mundo está feliz de que vuelvas y tú ¿Quieres ver a la única persona que está molesta contigo?-. Pregunto Sasuke al saber que el quería ver a su mejor amiga.

Oficina de abogados.

-Tayuya, lo enviaron los abogados de Hunt-. Dijo su compañera mostrándole un archivo.

-Al parecer cambiaron de tribunal, ahora lo juzgará el juez Grell-. Le informo de los nuevos sucesos.

-Hunt lo tiene comprado-. Dijo Tayuya.

-Me encanta ser tu amiga-. Dijo la chica.

En eso Tayuya llega a su despacho y se encuentra con Naruto observando unos archivos.

-Hola, Tayuya-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Tayuya lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirando a Naruto fijamente.

En un parque cerca de hay.

-Fuiste a la escuela de derecho, dijiste que lo harías-. Dijo Naruto caminando junto a Tayuya.

-Si, todos se enorgullecen-. Dijo Tayuya de forma cortante.

-Adam Hunt es un sujeto peligroso, ¿Estás segura que quieres subir al cuadrilátero con él?-. Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-¿Cinco años y lo único que quieres es hablar de Adam Hunt?-. Pregunto Tayuya con sus ojos fríos.

-No, no realmente-. Dijo Naruto con sencillez.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Naruto?-. Pregunto Tayuya sin entender.

-Para disculparme, fue mi culpa, quiero pedirte que no culpes a tu hermana de esto-. Dijo Naruto encarando a Tayuya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por caer en tu embrujo? ¿Cómo podría culparla por hacer lo mismo que yo hice?-. Dijo Tayuya molestándose con cada pregunta que le lanzaba a Naruto.

-No me refería...-. Decía Naruto tratando de aclara las cosas.

-Ella es mi hermana eso sucede cuando tu hermana se acuesta con tu novio-. Dijo Tayuya molesta.

-Se que es un poco tarde para esto, pero realmente lo siento-. Dijo Naruto con sinceridad.

-Si, yo también lo siento, espero que esos cinco años en esa isla hayan sido un infierno y espero que te pudras en el infierno-. Dijo Tayuya molesta mientras se alejaba de Naruto.

-¿Como pensaste que saldría esto, Sasuke?-. Preguntaba Tayuya caminado de vuelta a su oficina pero deteniéndose un momento para ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-Pues justo así-. Dijo Sasuke quedándosele viendo.

-Bueno, ya te encárgaste de eso y salió mal. Perfecto, ahora es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido-. Dijo Sasuke caminando de vuelta hacia su auto.

-Si no estás harto del pescado que te parece si vamos a pescar unas modelos y las hacemos un plato de sushi ¿Que me dices?-. Pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa pervertida.

De repente una camioneta los embosca y dos sujetos con máscaras salen de un callejón disparándoles unos dardos tranquilizantes a Naruto y a Sasuke dejándolos aturdidos.

Flash Back.

Naruto, su abuelo y un de los guardias de el barco se encontraban en la lancha de emergencias de el barco que se acababa de hundir.

-Toma Naruto, bébela-. Dijo Robert entregándole la única botella de agua a su nieto.

-¿Qué está haciendo? Esa es toda nuestra agua-. Dijo el guardia al ver que Naruto se la estaba bebiendo.

-Si alguien va a sobrevivir, será mi nieto-. Dijo Robert al guardia.

-Perdón creí que había más tiempo, no soy el hombre que pensabas, no protegí a la ciudad, le falle, pero no fui el único-. Dijo Robert mirando con culpa a Naruto.

Fin del Flash Back.

Cuando Naruto despertó no podía ver nada su cara estaba en una bolsa de lana que impedía que el pudiera ver.

-¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Su abuelo sobrevivió al accidente?-. Pregunto uno de los secuestradores con un taser en su mano.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una bodega abandonada junto con Sasuke que estaba tirado en el suelo junto con tres hombres armados.

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí y por su bien será mejor que las responda-. Dijo el secuestrador dándole una descarga eléctrica en el pecho.

-¡Aaaahhh!-. Grito Naruto al sentir la electricidad entrar por todo su cuerpo.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo ¿su abuelo llego a la isla? ¿Le dijo algo?-. Volvió a preguntar el secuestrador.

Pero al no conseguir respuesta volvió a darle una tremenda descarga eléctrica a Naruto.

-Si mi abuelo si me dijo algo-. Respondió Naruto llamando la atención de el líder de los secuestradores.

-¿Que le dijo, señor Uzumaki?-. Pregunto el secuestrador.

Naruto se le quedo mirando por unos segundos a Sasuke para poco después apretar sus puños fuertemente y mirar al secuestrador.

-Me dijo que yo iba a matarte-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que todos comenzarán a reír.

-Alucina, usted está atado a la silla-. Dijo el secuestrador con arrogancia.

-Ya me solté-. Dijo Naruto mostrando sus manos haciendo que todos los matones se paralizarán de el miedo.

El líder le lanzó un golpe a la cara, pero rápidamente Naruto se agacha y lo esquiva agarrando la silla donde lo tenían atado y usarla como escudo para protegerse de los golpes que le lanzaba el maleante.

Justo en ese momento otro de los maleantes se le acercaba a Naruto, pero de un rápido movimiento arranca una de las partes de la silla y se la encaja en en la garganta matándolo rápidamente.

En eso el tercero de los bandidos comienza a dispararle a Naruto, pero el usa el cuerpo de el bandido que acaba de asesinar como escudo.

Tras ver eso el bandido escapa rápidamente, Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y verifica su pulso cerciorándose de que seguía con vida.

Para poco después perseguir al bandido que este comenzó a dispararle, pero Naruto de un rápido movimiento salta a la parte superior de unas escaleras evitando los disparos.

El bandido al ver que se había escapado, comienza a correr por los tejado.

Pero ese momento Naruto corre de entre los tejados persiguiéndolo y cubriéndose de las balas.

Y justo cuando el maleante estaba recargando su arma, Naruto baja de forma rápida desarmándolo y tomándolo de el cuello con una llave de lucha.

-No tienes que hacerlo-. Suplico el maleante que no lo asesinara.

-Claro que si, nadie puede saber mi secreto-. Dijo Naruto para después de eso romperle el cuello al maleante.

Mansión Queen.

Toda la familia de Naruto estaba reunida al saber que Sasuke y él habían sido secuestrados para momentos después llegará la policía.

-¿Esa es tu historia? ¿Un hombre de capucha verde entro... y el solo acabó con tres secuestradores armados? ¿Quien era? ¿Por que haría eso?-. Preguntaba el detective sin ninguna respuesta.

-No lo sé, búsquelo y él le dirá-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Que me dices tú, viste al de la capucha?-. Pregunto el detective mostrándole el boceto a Sasuke.

-No yo no vi nada, estaba inconsciente-. Dijo Sasuke.

-Qué gracioso, regresas y al día siguiente ya alguien te quiere matar-. Dijo el detective.

-¡Detective ya vasta!-. Dijo Kushina molesta al escuchar como le hablaba a su hijo.

-Que popular eres-. Dijo con una sonrisa el detective, causando que la familia se molestara más y más.

Moira reprimiendo toda ira mira a los detectives y pregunta.

-¿Pudo identificar a los hombres?-. Pregunto Moira con la esperanza de saber quiénes eran las personas.

-Lo lamentó pero no, identidades falsas y sus armas estaban limpias-. Dijo el compañero de el detective.

-Debieron de haber sabido que pagarían cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, quiero decir la fortuna Uzumaki y la de los Queen -. Dijo el detective.

-Sabe que detective su tono no es apropiado, ahora ser mejor que se largue de mi casa o las cosas se pondrán un poco tensas-. Dijo Moira un poco molesta.

-Si los muchachos piensan en otra cosa, lo contactaremos-. Dijo Walter.

-Tu suerte nunca se acaba ¿o si?-. Preguntaba el detective mirando molesto a Naruto.

Minutos después.

Naruto se encontraba en el despacho de su abuelo verificando una libreta con varios nombres escritos cuando de repente escucho el sonido de como la puerta se abría, quito la vista del monitor de su abuelo para ver que no había nadie hay.

En eso entra Raisa con una bandeja de comida.

-En todo este tiempo no a cambiado, joven Naruto-. Dijo la mucama con una charola de comida.

-Ambos sabemos que nunca fui un niño tranquilo Raisa-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez, pero siempre a sido un joven de buen corazón-. Dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación de Naruto.

-¡Boruto, ¿hijo donde estás?!-. Grito Kushina buscando a su bebé.

-¿Que eto?-. Pregunto alguien jalando de el pantalón de Naruto para encontrarse con su hermano menor que traía una pequeña piedra en forma de flecha.

-Eso es un pequeño recuerdo de la isla por así decir-. Dijo Naruto agachándose y recogiendo a su hermanito.

Al escuchar eso Boruto miro la roca como si fuese el objeto más asombros que había encontrado.

-¿Me o puo quea?-. Pregunto Boruto a su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto que sí pero cuídalo muy bien es un objeto muy importante para mí-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa bajando a su hermanito para después agarrar la libreta que había dejado en el escritorio.

-¿Aoe vas?-. Pregunto Boruto al ver a su hermano que ya se iba.

-Tengo que ir a dar unas vueltas-. Dijo Naruto y pudo ver como Boruto baja la cabeza en forma de tristeza.

-Pero tranquilo volveré pronto, es más puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras Boruto-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Ebeas?-. Preguntaba Boruto con una sonrisa al saber que podía ver a su hermano mayor más a menudo.

-Claro que si quiero, pasar más tiempo con mi hermano menor, por cierto cuida la piedra, no dejes que nadie te la quite-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Dos minutos después llega Kushina y encuentra a su bebé sentado en la alfombra.

-Aquí estas, te he estado buscando por todas partes-. Dijo Kushina caminado y cargando a su bebé.

-¿Huh que es esto que tienes hay?-. Pregunto Kushina señalando la pequeña piedra que traía su hijo en sus manos.

-E un ecueo-. Dijo Boruto mirando detenidamente el recuerdo de su hermano.

-¿Puedo verlo?-. Pregunto Kushina extendiendo su mano a punto de agarrar el objeto.

-O e mío y o se lo peto a aie-. Dijo Boruto protegiendo la flechita.

Fuera de la Mansión Queen.

-Naruto, quiero presentarte a una persona, Obito Uchiha, va a acompañarte desde hoy-. Dijo Moira presentándole a una persona de traje formado.

-Abuela, no necesito de una niñera-. Dijo Naruto con seguridad.

-Cariño, Naruto es un adulto, si no cree necesitar protección-. Trató de apoyar Walter a su nieto en ley.

-Lo entiendo, pero es algo que yo necesito-. Dijo Moira mirando con ojos suplicantes a su nieto.

Haciendo que no le quedará más remedio que tomar al guardaespaldas.

En la ciudad.

-¿Así que Obito eres ex militar?-. Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

-Así es Fuerza Aérea retirado, llevo en el sector privado poco más de cuatro años, no quiero que se confunda señor, mis habilidades para protégelo me son muy importantes, más que su confort, ¿Me escucho señor?-. Pregunto Obito al no haber recibido alguna respuesta de Naruto.

Pero al mirar por el retrovisor Naruto ya se había salido de el auto.

Barrio de los pobres.

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles hasta llegar a la empresa abandonada de su abuelo, hay dentro estaba listo para su siguiente paso.

Narración de Naruto.

 _El secuestro fue inesperado me obligó a adelantar mis planes._

 _Pero lo que le dije a la policía era verdad._

 _El hombre de la capucha verde estuvo en esa bodega y él apenas empieza._

Comenzó a derribar los muros de el edificio abandonado, metiendo equipo de computadoras.

Meter equipos de energía para la base, programar los mapas satelitales de la ciudad, empezar a afilar sus flechas, entrenarse constantemente para seguir en forma.

En el maletero de madera que el traía de hay saco un arco de madera.

Tras caminar a la soja de entrenamiento Naruto lanzó sus flechas a cada objetivo inmóviles, móviles y hasta de punto ciego acertando en cada uno de ellas.

Mientras escuchaba las noticias escuche el nombre de Adam Hunt, sus crímenes son peores que el fraude y el robo, pero a podido sobornar o eliminar a cualquiera que se le ha puesto en su camino.

Pero el aún no me conoce.

Estacionamiento.

-Recuérdale a Grell que yo fui quien lo hizo juez y también soy el que lo puede quitar, lo convertiré en historia-. Dijo Hunt caminado hacia su auto.

-Si, señor Hunt-. Dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Y está chica Tayuya, dijiste que ya no iba a ser un problema, te dije que arreglaras esa situación-. Dijo Hunt molesto.

En eso se empiezan a apagar las luces de el estacionamiento, luego una flecha golpea a uno de los guardaespaldas de Hunt en el pecho.

-¡Señor entre al auto!-. Grito su único guardaespaldas metiéndolo en el auto.

Después de eso comenzó a disparar por todo el estacionamiento intentando darle al sujeto que les había disparado.

- **Oye, fallaste** -. Dijo un encapuchado disparándole unas flechas a el guardaespaldas.

Cuando todo quedo en silencio Hunt noto una flecha verde incrustada en asiento de el conductor para poco después salir bola do de su auto quedando tendido en el suelo y encima de su auto había un encapuchado con su arco y una flecha lista para ser disparada.

-Solo...solo dime que es lo quieres-. Dijo Hunt con las manos alzadas en el aire.

El encapuchado salto de el auto y tomo por el cuello a Hunt mirándolo fijamente.

- **Vas a transferir cuarenta millones de dólares al Banco de Konoha, cuenta 1141 para las 10 PM de mañana** -. Dijo el encapuchado mirando de forma amenazante a Hunt.

-¿O qué?-. Pregunto Hunt si no hacia lo que le pedía.

- **O los tomare, y no te va a gustar** -. Dijo el encapuchado soltando y comenzando a alejarse.

-¡ Si vuelvo a verte, estás muerto!-. Grito Hunt para segundos después ver como el arquero se da la vuelta y dispara una des sus flechas rompiendo el cristal para momentos después desaparecer.

Oficina de Hunt.

-Usaba una capucha, una capucha verde y tenía un arco y flechas flechas-. Dijo Hunt contándole todo a los detectives.

Pero al ver la reacción de los oficiales se molesto y agarro la flecha de su escritorio.

-Ese maniático puso a dos de mis hombres en el hospital-. Dijo Hunt mientras le mostraba la flecha que estuvo en su auto.

-Gracias por su declaración, levantaremos un reporte contra Robin Hood-. Dijo el detective mirando detalladamente la flecha.

-Oye, amigo no soy una tienda a la que asaltaron, yo si soy importante, dijo que volvería a las 10:00 de la noche, quiero que lleguen antes, coordina con mi jefe de seguridad-. Dijo Hunt con arrogancia y superioridad.

-De acuerdo gracias por su tiempo-. Dijo el detective retirándose de la oficina.

-Parece ser que Uzumaki dijo la verdad-. Dijo el compañero de el detective.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, si el de la capucha quiere problemas, los encontrará-. Dijo el detective mirando a su compañero.

Mansión Queen.

Naruto iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un saco negro, pantalones negros y zapatos negros listo para la fiesta que le había organizado Sasuke.

Al abrir el auto se encuentra con Obito sentado en la parte trasera de el auto.

-Póngase el cinturón señor, no quiero que se pierda su fiesta-. Dijo Obito viendo directamente a Naruto.

Después de eso Naruto entró al auto con una sonrisa.

Fiesta.

Todo mundo estaba bailando, tomando, brindando y disfrutando de la fiesta.

En eso Naruto entra a la fiesta y verifica su teléfono donde estaba un contador de tiempo antes de las 10:00 PM.

Sasuke al ver a su amigo entrar, le manda una señal al DJ que le baje a la música.

-¡Escuche todo el mundo, el hombre de la noche!-. Grito Sasuke causando una gran ovación.

-Chicas por favor, denle una bienvenida adecuada-. Dijo Sasuke haciendo que un grupo de bellas mujeres comenzar a rodear a Naruto.

-Muchas gracias a todo el mundo-. Dijo Naruto parándose en una de las mesas de la fiesta para poder ver a todos sus invitados.

-Hermano, hermano, hermano-. Decía Sasuke llamándole la atención a Naruto pasándole un shot de tequila.

-Extrañe el tequila-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que la fiesta se alocara un poco.

Oficina de Hunt.

Sus hombre estaban preparándose para la visita de el encapuchado.

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?-. Preguntaba Hunt molesto al escuchar la música tan alto.

-Es enfrente, una fiesta para el tipo de la isla Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo el guardia de seguridad de Hunt.

Fiesta.

-Oye, ¿también te limpia el trasero?-. Pregunto Sasuke con burla al ver a Obito parado en la entrada mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-En fin, según mis cálculos tú no has tenido sexo en más de 1839 días, como tú mejor amigo te recomiendo a Lupita Gold-. Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Cual es ella?-. Pregunto Naruto al no saber quién era la chica.

-La qué se parece a la de Crepúsculo-. Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué es Crepúsculo?-. Pregunto Naruto sin comprender a que se refería su mejor amigo.

-Serás más feliz si no lo sabes créeme-. Dijo Sasuke dandole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

Entre la multitud Naruto reconoce a Tayuya.

-Viniste-. Dije Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-Sara me hizo ver que hemos pasado por demasiado, como para dejarlo así-. Dijo Tayuya un poco sonrojada.

-¿Crees qué hay algún lugar donde podemos hablar en privado?-. Pregunto Tayuya un poco nerviosas.

-Si sígueme-. Dijo Naruto guiando a Tayuya a una parte más privada y Sasuke viéndolos con un poco de celos.

Fuera de la fiesta.

-Sabes, lamento haberte dicho que esos cinco años hubieran sido un infierno-. Dijo Tayuya un poco apenada.

-No está bien me lo merecía tranquila-. Dijo Naruto tratando de hacer que no se sintiera tan culpable.

-Oye si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar de lo que te pasó, búscame-. Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa sincera.

En eso el teléfono de Naruto comienza a vibrar demostrando que eran las 10:00 PM y el saldo de la cuenta estaba en ceros.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunto Tayuya con curiosidad.

-Le pedí a alguien que hiciera algo, no lo hizo-. Dijo tras unos momentos de verla Naruto tuvo que usar su cara más sería y agarrar fuerzas de donde pudiera por qué lo siguiente que iba decir si que le iba a doler.

-Tayuya, siempre viste lo mejor en mí, y es lo que estás haciendo, me estás viendo y te preguntas si la isla me cambio, si me hizo una mejor persona, no lo hizo, aléjate de mí, o si no, solo te volveré a lastimar, pero esta vez será mucho pero, debo correr, tengo cinco años de soltería que debo recuperar-. Dijo Naruto alejándose poco a poco de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Sabes algo, Naruto? Estás equivocado, la isla si te cambió, ahora por lo menos eres honesto-. Dijo Tayuya dando un paso al frente mirándolo fijamente antes de marcharse de el lugar.

-(Discúlpame, Tayuya)-. Pensó Naruto, para después diriges hacia la fiesta.

Fiesta.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?-. Pregunto Obito recargado en la pared esperan a que Naruto regresara.

-Solo quería estar un momento a solas-. Dijo Naruto con simpleza.

-Le creería señor, si no fuera tan embustero, la fiesta es por aquí-. Dijo Obito señalando la puerta de la fiesta.

Naruto con resignación camina hacia la puerta y al momento de tomar la perilla nota que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Está cerrado-. Dijo Naruto con resignación.

Obito toma la manija de la puerta per, justo en ese momento Naruto lo tomo desprevenido haciéndole una llave y dejándole inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos.

Oficina Hunt.

-Ustedes, en el ascensor, atrás y estén preparados, quédense en las esquinas y estén alertas-. Dijo el líder de seguridad dándole ordenes a sus hombres.

Tras haber colocado a sus hombres entra en la oficina de Hunt.

-Ya son las 10:00, jamás podrá entrar aquí-. Dijo el jefe de seguridad informándole a Hunt.

La policía estaba abajo preparándose para el ataque de el encapuchado.

De repente las luces se van en todo el edifico de Hunt haciendo que todo su personal se pusiera alerta.

El ascensor se abre, saliendo una flecha volando que se incrusta en el pecho de uno de los hombres.

Después de un rápido movimiento deja noqueado a los guardias que estaban junto al ascensor.

En la oficina de Hunt comienzan a escuchar disparos hasta que uno de los hombres sale volando a la puerta y haciendo que lo fucilaran.

Tras haber matado a ese hombre, el encapuchado aprovecha la oportunidad y le dispara una flecha a cada hombre que estaba en la oficina para después disparar una flecha qué pasó junto al rostro de Hunt.

-¡Fallaste!-. Gritaba Hunt sonriendo.

- **¿Eso crees?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado con una flecha lista para disparar.

De repente el guardia de seguridad, le despoja de su arco y comienza una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Está aquí-. Informó Hunt a la policía.

-Entendido, unidades avancen-. Dijo el detective con el escuadrón detrás de él.

El encapuchado toma rápidamente la ventaja de el guardia de seguridad, dándole un golpe en las costillas, la pierna derecha, el brazo izquierdo y en el estomago.

Tras haberlo tirado al suelo el jefe de seguridad, encuentra una pistola y al ver esto el encapuchado sale corriendo y justo cuando el guardia comienza a dispararle le lanza una pequeña daga en el cráneo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos después el escuadrón de policía llega a la oficina de Hunt.

Haciendo que el encapuchado se alentar desde la venta y fuera deslizándose al edificio que estaba enfrente.

-Dime que lo viste-. Dijo el compañero de el detective al ver como había escapado el encapuchado.

-Muy bien vamos-. Dijo el detective.

En la fiesta.

-Policía de ciudad de Konhoha, se acabo la fiesta chicos-. Dijo el detective haciendo que todos se desanimarán.

-Señor Merlyn, imagine mi sorpresa de encontrarlo aquí,¿Ya derogó a alguna chica?-. Pregunto el detective mirando de mala forma a Sasuke.

-Detective, es una fiesta privada-. Dijo Naruto al ver que la fiesta se había suspendido.

-Hubo un incidente en la fiesta de Adam Hunt, ¿Sabes algo?-. Pregunto el detective mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-¿Quien es ese sujeto?-. Pregunto Naruto sin comprender.

-Es un sinvergüenza millonario, me sorprende que no sean amigos-. Dijo con arrogancia.

-Estuve ausente por unos años-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Si, pues lo atacó ese de la capucha, el tipo que te salvó el trasero el otro día-. Dijo el detective.

-Déjemelo a mi detective yo me encargo, escúchenme todos dos millones de dólares a quien encuentre a un loco de capucha verde-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que todos le vantaran sus copas.

-Vaya coincidencia, insistes tener la fiesta aquí y le roban a Hunt alado, por el mismo sujeto que nos salvó de la bodega-. Dijo Sasuke bebiendo un baso de tequila.

-Si yo fuera tú, Sasuke, estaría feliz de estar vivo-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ya en serio Naruto, ¿Que fue lo que te pasó en esa isla?-. Pregunto Sasuke un poco preocupado.

-Muchas cosas-. Dijo Naruto.

Al día siguiente.

Oficinas Hunt.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-. Pregunto a Hunt furioso.

-Cuarenta millones no sólo desaparecen,¿irrastreables?, son 40 millones de dólares búscalos-. Dijo Hunt furioso.

-¿Como lo hizo?-. Se pregunto Hunt sin comprender cómo lo había logrado.

Guardia.

Tras haber recuperado el dinero Naruto devolvió a cada persona el dinero que Hunt le había quitado.

Flash Back.

Naruto se encontraba en el bote junto con su abuelo habían estado varados por varios días.

-Escúchame con atención, Naruto no tenemos suficiente comida-. Dijo su abuelo.

-Guarda tu fuerza abuelo-. Dijo Naruto cansado.

-Puedes sobrevivir, vuelve a casa, mejora todo, corrige mis pecados, pero primero tienes que sobrevivir, ¿Me oíste Naruto?-. Dijo su abuelo con una mirada de tristeza.

-Solo descansa abuelo-. Dijo Naruto.

En eso Robert saca una pistola y asesina al guardia de seguridad.

-Abuelo-. Dijo Naruto en shock.

-Sobrevive-. Dijo su abuelo antes de ponerse el arma en la cabeza y tirar de el gatillo.

-¡No!-. Grito Naruto con horror al ver como su abuelo se había quitado la vida.

Fin del Flash Back.

Oficina de abogados.

-Tayuya tu amigo guapo está aquí-. Dijo su compañera que al escuchar eso se levanta y se encuentra con Sasuke.

-te fuiste temprano de la fiesta ayer aún y cuando pedí que sirvieran tu bebida favorita-. Dijo Sasuke caminado junto a Tayuya.

-Digamos que no era mi ambiente-. Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa.

-Creí que tú y Naruto habían vuelto a discutir, los vi salir ayer juntos-. Dijo Sasuke con una mueca.

-No hay nada entre Naruto y yo, ni lo habrá-. Dijo Tayuya.

-Creí que lo único entre ustedes éramos nosotros-. Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo no diría qué hay algo entre nosotros Sasuke-. Dijo Tayuya.

-¿Que dirías entonces?-. Pregunto Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

-Más bien un evento-. Dijo ella sencillamente.

-Fueron varios eventos, tu casa, mi casa, mi casa de nuevo-. Dijo Sasuke causándole una pequeña sonrisa a Tayuya.

-Por favor Merlyn, ambos sabemos que tú no eres un tipo de solo una chica-. Dijo Tayuya.

-Depende de que mujer-. Dijo Sasuke.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar-. Dijo Tayuya comenzando a alejarse.

-Tayuya Lance, siempre tratando de salvar al mundo-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Oye si no lo intento ¿ Quien más lo hará?-. Pregunto Tayuya sonriendo.

Sobre un techo se encontraba el encapuchado mirándolos fijamente.

Narración Naruto.

Ella dijo que la isla me cambio, no tiene idea de cuánto, hay muchos nombres más en la lista, aquellos que gobiernan mi ciudad, con fuerza bruta y miedo, cada uno de ellos deseara que hubiera muerto en la isla.

Mansión Queen.

-La policía no pudo identificar a los que contrate para que secuestraran a su nieto y jamás lo harán ¿Quiere que arreglemos otro secuestro?-. Preguntaba un sujeto a la abuela de Naruto.

-No, hay otras formas de averiguar qué es lo que sabe mi nieto-. Dijo Moira.

Bueno chicos y esto es todo espero que disfruten de esta historia los personajes no me pertenecen espero que deje. Sus reviews y abollen la historia muchos saludos.


	2. Honra a tu abuelo

Capítulo 1

"Honra a tu abuelo"

Narración de Naruto.

 _El día que desaparecí, fue el día en el que fallecí._

 _Cinco años en ese infierno me forjaron como un arma... que uso para honrar la promesa que le hice a mi abuelo...quien sacrificó su vida a cambio de la mía._

 _En sus momentos finales me dijo la verdad._

 _Que la fortuna de la familia se hizo con el sufrimiento de otros._

 _Le fallaron a la ciudad...y me corresponde a mí salvarla y redimir todo el mal que han hecho hasta ahora._

 _Para hacerlo sin poner en riesgo a las personas que tengo a mi alrededor...tengo que ser alguien más._

 _Tengo que ser algo más._

Fin de la narración.

El encapuchado se encontraba sobre un techo con siete personas enfrente.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?-. Pregunto uno de las personas acercándose a paso lento con su arma lista.

-¿De dónde salió?-. Pregunto un sujeto acercándose a él listo para lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Para momentos después el encapuchado desvío el primer golpe del malhechor, para después darle un puñetazo.

Seguido de eso tres sujetos sé lanzaron sobre el, el hombre de la izquierda le lanzó un puñetazo, el de en medio una patada voladora y el de la derecha un golpe en el estomago.

El encapuchado a una velocidad sorprendente evadió los golpes de los hombres que estaban a su derecha y a su izquierda, para después darle un golpe en el estomago al de su izquierda mientras que al de la derecha lo golpeaba con su arco justo en la nariz.

Para después darle una fuerte patada al de en medio en el estomago y esquivando la patada de el hombre de su derecha dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Pregunto un sujeto aterrado al ver como todas las personas que se supone que debían de protegerlo eran vencidas fácilmente por el encapuchado.

Al ver que los hombres sacaron sus armas y ya estaban listos para disparar, el encapuchado rápidamente agarra una de sus flechas de su espalda y la coloca en su arco hasta el punto de tensarla para momentos después dispararla contra el hombre que tenía más cerca incrustándola en su hombro derecho.

-Haz que el helicóptero regrese ¡ahora mismo!-. Grito el jefe de guardia de seguridad al ver que quedaban muy pocos de sus hombres en pie.

Uno de los guardias se levanto de el suelo y al ver que el encapuchado le estaba dando la espalda corre hacia el para neutralizarlo, pero de un movimiento rápido el encapuchado se da la vuelta y le dispara una flecha en su hombro derecho.

-¿Quien es este?-. Pregunto el objetivo de el encapuchado al ver como su jefe de seguridad recibía una flecha en el estomago, para después recibir un golpe en la cara de el encapuchado que lo deja inconsciente, logrando haber dejado a sin ninguna protección.

-No, no, no, espera, espera-. Dijo con temor la única persona que quedaba en pie al ver que el encapuchado se acercaba hacia él y luego ser lanzado hasta un ducto de ventilación.

El encapuchado siguió a la persona hasta el ducto de ventilación, para pocos segundos después darle un gran pisotón a la rejilla que evitará que alguien pudiera tocar las aspas y agarrándolo de el cuello coloca la cabeza de su víctima muy cerca de las aspas.

-¡No, por favor!-. Gritaba con desesperación la persona.

- **Marcus Redmond, le fallaste a la ciudad** -. Dijo el encapuchado.

-¡Por favor, no, por favor!-. Grito el señor Redmond asustado.

- **El celular que llevas en tu bolsillo, llama a tu socio, dile que les devuelva a los pensionados todo su dinero** -. Ordenó el encapuchado acercando cada vez más la cabeza de Redmond a las aspas.

-¡No, espera lo haré, lo haré!-. Grito Redmond.

- **¡Hazlo ya!** -. Grito el encapuchado para después de eso soltarlo y marcharse de el tejado.

Mansión Queen.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto iba bajando las escaleras cuando comenzó a escuchar las noticias y encontrándose a su abuela, Walter y a su hermana viendo las noticias.

-El encapuchado sale más al aire que las Kardashian-. Dijo Naruto mirando el boceto que la policía había hecho de el encapuchado.

-Cinco años en una isla y aún así las conoces-. Dijo su hermana Mito un poco molesta.

-Me pongo al corriente hermanita, es bueno ver que la cultura ha mejorado en este tiempo-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-La ciudad era diferente, uno se sentía a salvo-. Dijo Moira un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, abuela? ¿Tienes miedo que tú seas la siguiente?-. Pregunto Mito con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre hoy, Naruto? Es una simple declaración de prueba de vida, leerás la declaración para el juez...y tú muerte por ausencia será anulada-. Pregunto Walter mirando fijamente al mayor de sus nietos en ley con curiosidad.

-Está bien, Walter, no es mi primera vez en una corte-. Dijo Naruto con ojos fríos.

-Cuatro veces hasta ahora, según yo, conducir ebrio, el ataque al paparazzi idiota, el robo de taxi, que fue asombroso, por cierto y ¿como poder olvidar mi favorita? Cuando orinaste a un oficial-. Dijo Sasuke, entrando a la casa con una sonrisa y contando los sucesos de su mejor amigo.

-Yo quisiera olvidar eso-. Dijo Moira un poco molesta recordando todas esas veces en que su nieto se había metido en problemas.

-Tengo que irme ya a la corte-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, mi mejor amigo va a ser resucitado, eso no me lo perdería por nada-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me dices tú?-. Pregunto Naruto mirando a su hermana menor.

-Creo que yo paso, tus primeras cuatro veces en la corte me bastaron, además no quiero toparme con mamá ni con papá-. Dijo Mito con una mueca de molestia.

-Lo comprendo-. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto al saber que tendía que ver a sus padres en la corte.

-Señora Queen, el auto ya está listo-. Dijo Obito entrando en la sala.

Afuera de la corte.

-Señor Uzumaki, Señor Uzumaki-. Se escuchaban los gritos de muchos reporteros tratando de poder hacerle algunas preguntas a Naruto.

-Cómo fue su regreso a la civilización después de cinco años en esa isla?-. Pregunto una reportera mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-¿Puede decirnos qué pasó en la isla, señor Uzumaki?-. Pregunto otro reportero.

En eso Naruto tiene un pequeño Flash Back de como se había hundido el bote.

-Díganos del accidente-. Todos los reporteros se le amontonaban a Naruto para poder conseguir una respuesta.

En la corte.

Toda la familia de Naruto estaba sentada del lado derecho hasta el frente, junto con Sasuke, del lado izquierdo estaba Sara mirando fijamente a Naruto y dándole apoyo moral.

-Hubo una tormenta, el barco se hundió, solamente yo sobreviví, mi abuelo no sobrevivió -. Dijo Naruto relatando los sucesos de el accidente de el barco.

-Casi morí, yo...creí haber muerto porque pasé, tantos días en esa balsa antes de poder haber llegado a la isla-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que toda su familia tuviera una cara destrozada, al igual que Sara no pudiéndose haber imaginado lo que tuvo que haber pasado su amor platónico en esa isla.

Flash Back.

Narración de Naruto.

-Cuando llegué a tierra, supe que tendía que vivir por ambos-. Dijo Naruto mientras se desplomaba en el suelo tras haber llegado a tierra.

Fin del Flash Back.

-En esos cinco años, fue ese pensamiento el que me salvó-. Termino de relatar los sucesos por los cuales tuvo que haber pasado Naruto.

-Señoría, pedimos anular la muerte por ausencia, solicitada después de el accidente de el barco de los Queen hace cinco años, lamentablemente, no solicitaremos la declaración del abuelo, Robert Uzumaki, se cancela, las familias Queen y Namikaze Uzumaki solo tuvo un milagro, por desgracia-. Dijo la abogada que su abuela había contratado para el caso de su nieto.

Tras haber terminado con la corte la familia está saliendo, pero justo antes Naruto había reconocido a Sara.

-Ahora, a la oficina, todos quieren verte ahí Naruto-. Dijo Moira junto con Walter y sus padres.

-Abuela, sucede que ...eso fue más intenso de lo que pensaba¿ Podemos posponerlo para mañana, por favor?-. Pregunto Naruto con una cara de frustración.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Moira comprendiéndolo.

-Gracias-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke ¿quieres darme un momento, por favor?-. Pregunto Naruto mirando a su mejor amigo.

Sin entender por qué Naruto había cambiado de opinión, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Sara Lance, la hermana menor de Tayuya que veía fijamente a Naruto.

-Seguro, pero no te tardes-. Dijo Sasuke para segundos después bajar y salir de el edificio para darle espacio a su amigo.

-Hola-. Dijo Sara caminado hasta estar en frente de Naruto.

-Hola-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-¿Como has estado?-. Pregunto Sara con una mirada un poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien, tranquila y ¿tú cómo has estado?-. Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Pues más o menos, Tayuya aún está molesta conmigo por haberme acostado contigo, mi padre te detesta por haber lastimado a mi hermana y creer que solamente estás jugando conmigo-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Te parece bien si uno de estos días salimos en una cita?-. Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Eso me parecería estupendo-. Dijo Sara ansiosa.

-Bien te veré después-. Dijo Naruto besándole la mejilla y haciendo que se sonrojara Sara.

Cuando volvió con Sasuke lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Parece que aún te trae vuelto loco esa chica-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Justo después que estaban por salir Naruto se tropieza con dos mujeres y con Tayuya que lo miraba de una forma fría.

-Hola-. Dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

-Hola-. Dijo Sasuke un poco incómodo al ver a Tayuya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto Tayuya de una forma fría.

-Ah, pues me devolvieron a la vida, legalmente ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Mi trabajo-. Dijo Tayuya cortante.

-Claro-. Dijo Naruto inclinando un poco

la cabeza e inflando los cachetes.

-Y el del fiscal-. Dijo la compañera de Tayuya.

-Hola, Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano a la mujer que acompañaba a Tayuya.

-Hola, Emily Nocenti-. Dijo la mujer.

-Naruto pasó, cinco años en una isla desierta, antes de irse me fue infiel con mi hermana y hace una semana me dijo que me alejara, fue muy buen consejo, permiso-. Dijo Tayuya pasando de lado de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte-. Dijo Emily un poco incómoda.

-Hasta luego chicos-. Dijo la compañera de Tayuya.

-Bueno, hermano, olvídalo, en marcha-. Dijo Sasuke dándole unas palmaditas de animo a Naruto.

Fuera del edificio.

-Señor Somers, una pregunta-. Dijeron los reporteros que entrevistaban.

-No sé por qué estoy en cacería de brujas de la señorita Lance y sus jefes en el CNRI, pero solo diré esto: Soy un empresario honesto y pelearé contra la difamación con toda mi fuerza y recursos, solo diré eso gracias-. Dijo Somers terminado la entrevista con los reporteros.

Después de que él se fuera todos los fotógrafos se centraron en como Naruto salía.

-Miren ahí está Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo un reportero señalándolo.

-Señor Uzumaki ¿tiene algún comentario sobre la isla?-. Preguntaron los paparazzis echándosele todos al mismo tiempo.

-Díganos que fue lo que le pasó ahí-. Dijo otro de los reporteros.

-Muy bien señores ya es suficiente, todo mundo atrás-. Dijo Obito tratando de mantener a la gente alejada de Naruto.

-Vamos amigo, no estorbes-. Dijo un de los fotógrafos haciendo enfadar a Obito.

-¡Escucha imbecil, si no te haces para atrás voy hacer que te comas la cámara!-. Grito Obito molesto.

De repente el auto arranca dejando a Obito y a Sasuke en medio de la multitud.

-Lo hace muy a menudo ¿no?-. Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad, mirando la cara de Obito molesto.

En la corte.

Tayuya estaba en un juicio contra Somers, para demostrarle a todos de una vez que si era un corrupto.

-¿Cuál es el valor de una vida? La vida de un hombre, un hombre bueno, un encargado en los muelles de la ciudad en la que vivimos-. Dijo Tayuya mostrando la foto de un señor.

-Un hombre con una hija, la demandante demostrará con bastantes pruebas, que Victor Nocenti se enteró de que su jefe, quien está aquí presente, Martín Somers, aceptó sobornos de la tríada china para meter drogas en la ciudad y cuando Victor amenazó con delatarlo el señor Somers lo mando a matar, ya que él tiene muchas conexiones en la fiscal de distrito, por lo que si Emily Nocenti obtendrá justicia por la muerte de su padre, Martin Somers enfrentará a la justicia por sus crímenes -. Dijo Tayuya a todo el jurado de la corte.

Guarida.

Se ve a Naruto escalando una soga y fabricando sus flechas.

Narración Naruto.

 _Martín Somers, Tayuya se está enfrentando a lo peor de la Ciudad de Konhoha y no me sorprende que el nombre de ese sujeto esté en la lista de mi abuelo._

 _Naruto se ve entrenando en una parte de la base con múltiples robots de prueba que él había construido._

 _El fiscal y la policía no pueden detenerlo, o mejor dicho no quieren._

 _Tayuya piensa que solo ella quiere hacer justicia._

 _Está equivocada._

Fin de la narración.

En los muelles.

-Tú, escúchame, cuanto más dure esto, habrá más probabilidades de que los medios me crucifiquen, has algo pronto ¿me entiendes?-. Dijo Somers mirando molesto algunos de sus hombres.

-Si, señor-. Dijo el guardia de seguridad.

De repente las luces de la bodega se fundieron.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre con las luces?-. Pregunto Somers con intriga.

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar como flechas eran lanzadas y también gemidos de dolor de sus hombres.

Hasta que las luces volvieron revelando a todos sus hombres muertos, para pocos segundos después alguien aparecer detrás de Somers golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza para pocos segundos después llevárselo.

Somers comienza a despertar y se da cuenta que está de cabeza con el encapuchado en frente de él.

- **Martin Somers...** -. Dijo el encapuchado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qui...quien demonios eres?-. Pregunto Somers asustado.

- **Le fallaste a la ciudad** -. Dijo tomando una de sus flechas.

-No, no, no, no-. Dijo Somers asustado viendo como una de las flechas pasaba por un costado atravesándole su saco.

- **Vas a testificar en el juicio y vas a confesar de haber dado la orden de asesinar a el señor Nocenti** -. Dijo preparando otra de sus flechas.

- **No habrá otra advertencia** -. Dijo disparando su flecha y hacerle un corte en la mejilla para después desaparecer.

Mansión Queen.

-Te contrató mi madre para que protejas a mi hijo, se supone que debes de estar a su lado para que lo protejas-. Dijo Kushina molesta mirando fijamente a Obito, mientras que su esposo y su hijo Boruto, estaban sentados mirándolo calladamente para que dirigiera su furia contra ellos.

-Con todo respeto, señora Uzumaki, jamás tuve un cliente que no quisiera mi protección-. Dijo Obito fríamente, sin ninguna intimidación de la mujer.

-¿Adonde crees que va mi nieto cuando se escapa de tu protección?-. Pregunto Moira mirándolo con severidad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé-. Dijo Obito.

-Y es en serio no tiene idea-. Dijo Naruto entrando en la sala.

-¿Donde has estado jovencito tienes idea de lo peligroso que es afuera ahora?-. Pregunto Kushina caminado directamente hasta su hijo mayor.

-Ja, estuve solo durante cinco años en esa isla, más sumándole mi infancia no creo que tengas el derecho de tomar el papel de madre en este momento-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver que ahora su madre empezaba a preocuparse por él.

-Pues te guste o no soy tu madre, Naruto y es mi deber como tal saber en dónde estás-. Dijo Kushina mirándolo de forma severa.

-Mama estuve solo-. Dijo Naruto mirándola con ojos fríos.

-Prometo avisar la próxima vez done este-. Dijo Naruto con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No, Naruto prefiero que me prometas a mi que llevaras al señor Obito en tu próxima aventura-. Dijo Moira levantándose de el asiento y parándose junto a su hija para mirar directamente a su nieto.

-Entiéndelo, no estás a salvo, ya te secuestraron, hay un maniático cazando a gente rica-. Dijeron su madre y su abuela.

-Es maniático me salvó la vida-. Dijo Naruto encarándolas a ambas.

-Esto no es ningún juego Naruto-. Dijo Kushina molesta al ver que su hijo no se lo tomaba en serio.

-Ya perdí a mi padre y casi te volvemos a perder, no volveremos a pasar por eso-. Dijo Kushina con su voz quebrada.

En eso Naruto ve a su hermano que lo miraban de forma preocupante haciéndolo sentir mal.

-Está bien, lo prometo Obito será mi sombra-. Dijo Naruto dándose por vencido.

Toda la familia sale de la sala dejando solamente a Naruto y a Obito.

-Lamentó haberte causado problemas-. Dijo Naruto mirando a Obito.

-Muchacho, pase tres años en la guerra, aún no te acercas a lo que yo llamo problemas, pero que quede algo bien claro si vuelve a dejarme no tendrán que despedirme-. Dijo Obito mirando a Naruto y haciendo entender que hablaba en serio.

Justo en ese momento recibe un mensaje de su teléfono.

Mensaje de Sara.

-Hola, oye te párese bien ¿si nos vemos mañana para almorzar?-. Miro el mensaje que le había mandado Sara.

-Me parece genial ¿quieres que yo pasé por ti?-. Mando el mensaje esperando su respuesta.

-Estaría excelente, está es la dirección de mi departamento-. Mando Sara la residencia donde vivía.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana-. Dijo Naruto mandando el último mensaje antes de guardar su teléfono.

-Hemao-. Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano menor caminado hacia él.

-Jejeje, hola campeón dime ¿que pasa?-. Pregunto Naruto cargando a Boruto entre sus brazos.

-¿Poemo hace ago maana ?-. Pregunto Boruto un poco nervioso.

-¿Acaso no tienes escuela mañana?-. Pregunto Naruto un poco curioso.

-O maana o tego cae-. Dijo Boruto felizmente.

-Ya veo así que quieres pasar el día conmigo por lo que puedo ver-. Dijo Naruto pesándolo.

-¡Ti po avo, me potae be!-. Grito Boruto ansioso.

-De acuerdo que te parece si hacemos esto, si mis papás te dejan venirte conmigo no veo por qué no trato-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver la cara de emoción que ponía su hermanito.

-¡Ti!-. Grito Boruto con una sonrisa para segundos después Naruto lo bajar y el se fuera corriendo en busca de sus padres.

Después de que su hermano se fuera su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que era Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-. Pregunto Naruto accediendo a la llamada.

-Hola, amigo será mejor que vengas aquí en este instante-. Dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

-¿Porqué que sucede?-. Pregunto Naruto de forma seria al escuchar en el tono que hablaba su amigo.

-Al parecer tus hermanos se metieron en unos problemas y parece ser que no les está llenado nada bien-. Dijo Sasuke mirando como se estaba llevando una pelea en la cual Menma estaba luchando y las amigas de Natsumi y Mito las detenían para que no se metieran en la pelea.

-Voy en camino-. Dijo Naruto colgando rápidamente y avisándole a Obito para momentos después dirigirse a hacia la cochera subir al auto e ir ayudar a sus hermanos.

En el bar.

-Vamos , niñito rico levántate, o es que acaso el bebé ya no puede pelear-. Dijo un sujeto gordo mirando a Menma que estaba tendido en el suelo con un ojo morado y sangrando un poco de la nariz.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz!-. Gritaba Natsumi furiosa tratando de liberarse de el agarre de sus amigas.

-¿O si no que harás?-. Pregunto el sujeto colocando un pie sobre la espalda de Menma.

-Oye estupida bola de grasa, será mejor que le quites tu pata de salchicha de la espalda de ese chico-. Dijo Sasuke metiéndose entre la multitud hasta quedar justo enfrente de él.

-¿O que acaso me golpearas?-. Pregunto el gordo con una sonrisa.

-No, yo, que va , yo no tengo es privilegio, pero si lo tendrá mi mejor amigo que resulta ser el hermano mayor de ese chico-. Dijo Sasuke señalando la puerta de el bar por la cual estaba entrando Naruto muy molesto junto con Obito.

-Es Naruto Uzumaki-. Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos al rededor del círculo de pelea al ver que el hermano mayor había llegado.

-Aléjate de mi hermano-. Dijo Naruto con un tono frío calmado, pero por dentro estaba furioso.

-Yo no lo creo niño bonito-. Dijo el sujeto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke cuando se aleje de Menma quiero que lo saques de el ring esto no durará mucho-. Dijo Naruto de forma fría entrando para pocos segundos después darle un puñetazo al sujeto en el estomago y luego uno en la barbilla dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-No te metas con mis hermanos-. Dijo Naruto dándole la espalda.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-. Grito él bravucón levantándose de el suelo y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

Pero justo antes de que tocara a Naruto, Obito se metió de forma rápida agarrándole la mano al bravucón y rompiéndosela de un rápido movimiento para después darle una patada en el suelo.

-Gracias, Obito-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecerme, señor solo, hago mi trabajo-. Dijo Obito arreglándose un poco su traje.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-. Pregunto Naruto caminando hacia sus hermanos que estaban atendiendo a Menma.

-Si, estamos bien gracias por llegar a tiempo hermano-. Dijeron Mito y Natsumi mientras lo abrazaban.

-Y tu Menma ¿como estas?-. Pregunto Naruto agachándose hasta estar a la altura de tu hermano.

-Eh estado mejor-. Dijo con una mueca.

-Bien será mejor que los lleve a casa-. Dijo Naruto ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-Espera ¿como se supone que voy a ocultar esto? Mis papás no pueden verme así, me matarán-. Dijo Menma señalando el ojo morado.

-Tranquilo, tengo algunos trucos, como creías que yo le hacía cuando nosotros tuvimos una pelea y nadie sabía nada al respecto-. Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Mansión Namikaze Uzumaki.

Tras haber salido del bar se dirigieron a la casa de sus hermanos, que era casi el doble del tamaño de la que tenía su abuela.

-Muy bien esto es lo que haremos, chicas ustedes y Sasuke lleven a Menma a su cuarto hay le pondrá esta bolsa de hielo hasta que baje la hinchazón después que se lave la cara para quitarle toda la sangre que trae en la cara-. Dijo Naruto informándoles acerca de el plan.

-De acuerdo-. Asintieron todos listos para poner en marcha el plan.

-¿Hola hay alguien en casa?-. Pregunto Naruto entrando en la casa donde no tuvo una muy buena niñez.

-¡Hemao!-. Grito Boruto de felicidad al ver a Naruto.

-Hijo, que felicidad tenerte en casa-. Dijo Minato saliendo de la cocina con una tasa de café.

-Naruto, que agradable sorpresa-. Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Solamente bien por qué quería saber si dejaran a Boruto pasar el día conmigo-. Dijo Naruto un poco tranquilo.

-Por supuesto que sí y a cambio tu vendrás a cenar la noche siguiente-. Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, vendré pero tal vez vendrá Sasuke conmigo y también alguien más-. Dijo Naruto con resignación.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo Kushina sonriendo.

-Señor Uzumaki, el auto está listo-. Dijo Obito entrando.

-Enseguida voy Obito-. Dijo Naruto entendiendo que ya se habían subido al cuarto de Menma y Sasuke ya había bajado.

-Bien nos vemos mañana, Boruto,-. Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su hermanito.

-Aos-. Dijo Boruto moviendo su manita feliz.

Fuera de la Mansión Uzumaki.

-Y bien ¿como les fue?-. Pregunto Naruto entrando al auto de la parte trasera junto con Sasuke mientras que Obito era el conductor.

-Bien él sobrevivirá-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro-. Dijo Naruto más aliviado.

-Por cierto, hace una semana te morías por ir a la compañía ¿que pasó?-. Pregunto Sasuke sin entender.

-Sasuke, pace cinco años lejos de la civilización, no estaba pensando bien-. Dijo Naruto de forma seria.

A la mañana siguiente.

Mansión Queen.

-¿Estas listo Naruto?-. Pregunto Moira vestida para ir a la compañía.

-Si solamente, pasaremos por Boruto primero le prometí que pasaría el día con él-. Dijo Naruto vestido con una camisa, pantalones de mezclilla y un saco negro.

Mansión Uzumaki.

-Joven Boruto ¿no quiere que le prepare algo para el almuerzo?-. Pregunto el mayordomo de la casa al ver que el pequeño desde muy temprano se había levantado, desayunado, vestido y sentado en frente de la puerta en espera de su hermano mayor.

-O eto bie-. Dijo Boruto sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

-¿O e tada tato?-. Pregunto impaciente con sus cachetes inflados cuando está molesto.

-Tranquilo hijo, tu hermano dijo que ya mero llegaba-. Dijo Minato tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

Justo en eso se abre la puerta para revelar a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Lito para irnos?-. Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡TI!-. Grito corriendo hasta su hermano.

-Nos vemos en la noche-. Se despidió Naruto de su padre.

-¿Aode vamo?-. Pregunto Boruto con curiosidad.

-Primero iremos a la compañía de el abuelo y después de eso vamos a ir a comer con alguien ¿te agrada la idea?-. Pregunto Naruto subiendo a Boruto al auto.

-¿Poemo comer amugea?-. Pregunto Menma sonriendo.

-¿Amugea? O quieres decir hamburguesas, si no veo por qué no-. Dijo Naruto.

En el Muelle.

-Le debo una disculpa señor Somers, vengo hasta aquí a los muelles y resulta que no necesita a la policía-. Dijo el detective entrando a su oficina.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dije-. Dijo Somers sentado en su escritorio.

-Sí y esa llamada a urgencias que hizo anoche diciendo que lo atacaba un hombre encapuchado con arco y flechas eso fue ¿una broma?-. Pregunto el detective al ver una marca de flecha en el escritorio de Somers.

-Ya sabe cómo son-. Dijo Somers tratando de ocultar la verdad.

-Pues a mi me gustaría creerle a un empresario honesto como usted, excepto que, uno de mis hombre encontró esto en sus muelles-. Dijo el detective mostrando la punta de una flecha verde.

-Vera hay un vigilante en la ciudad que se cree Robin Hood, roba a los ricos para que aprendan la lección, ni idea, el asunto es que se trata de un asesino y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que lo atrapé pero como usted dice está claro que nada pasó aquí-. Dijo el detective incrustando la flecha en la marca logrando que fuera un encaje perfecto.

-¿No es un conflicto de intereses detective?-. Pregunto Somers molesto.

-Por que yo sé que su hija me está demandando-. Dijo incorporándose de su asiento.

-Soy bueno para controlar mis emociones-. Dijo el detective encarándolo.

-Pues la verdad, yo no, usted y sus hijas no quieren saber de lo que soy capaz cuando me pongo molesto-. Dijo Somers de forma amenazante.

Q consolidate.

-Como puedes ver, Naruto, nos hemos modernizado-. Dijo Walter saliendo del elevador junto con Naruto que estaba cargando a Boruto, Moira y Obito.

-Wow-. Dijeron Naruto y Boruto mirando la compañía.

En eso Naruto ve a unas chicas y les sonríe causando que se sonrojarán.

-Recuerdo cuando tu abuelo te traía de niño-. Dijo Walter abriéndole la puerta a Naruto para que entra en la oficina.

-Vaya se ve que la remodelación-. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Naruto, Walter y yo queremos decirte algo por favor siéntate-. Dijo su abuela causándole un mal presentimiento a Naruto.

-Abuela, me pone nervioso que digas que me siente-. Dijo Naruto un tanto incómodo.

-La compañía le hará un homenaje a tu abuelo dedicando el edificio en su memoria-. Dijo Walter.

-Lindo-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Lindo-. Repito Boruto con una sonrisa igual que su hermano.

-Y queremos hacer un anuncio en la ceremonia, que tú te harás cargo de la compañía-. Dijo Moira con una sonrisa.

-No-. Dijo Naruto de forma rápida.

-No, tu compañía -. Dijo Moira con una sonrisa.

-No, yo no quiero ser líder de nada, además Walter está haciendo un estupendo trabajo-. Dijo Naruto causando que su abuela se molestara.

-Dijiste que querías ser diferente y Robert Uzumaki era tu abuelo-. Dijo Moira tratando de persuadirlo.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes-. Dijo Naruto comenzando a molestarse.

-Pues a mi pe parece que si-. Dijo Moira.

-Naruto todos entendemos cuán difícil es esta transición para ti-. Dijo Walter acercándose a Moira.

-Gracias, pero dime que parte Walter ¿la fantasía de todos de que hice una maestría de negocios en la isla? ¿O el hecho de que el administrador de mi abuelo ahora duerme bajo mi techo?-. Pregunto Naruto furioso haciendo que Boruto se asustara un poco.

-Tego miedo-. Dijo Boruto causando que Naruto se tranquilizara y le acariciara la cabeza a su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

-Naruto, hace cinco años tu irresponsabilidad era un poco divertida, ahora lo es mucho menos-. Dijo Moira saliendo de la oficina.

Fuera de la oficina muchos de los reporteros estaban esperando a que Naruto saliera, después de que Obito despejará el camino Naruto y Boruto entraron en el auto.

-Oye campeón-. Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de su hermano.

-Lamentó haberte asustado, no debí comportarme así-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Eta bie -. Dijo Boruto con una sonrisa.

-El chofer llegará en un minuto-. Dijo Obito entrando en el auto.

-Gracias-. Fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Después de eso Naruto le indicó la dirección del departamento de Sara al conductor.

Flash Back.

Naruto se encontraba acostado en un pequeño refugio que el había hecho, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar a las gaviotas juntarse en su lancha.

-Eh, eh, lárguense de hay-. Dijo Naruto saliendo de su refugios corriendo hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo.

-Abuelo-. Dijo al ver su cuerpo para pocos segundos después vomitar por el pútrido olor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Tomando en cuerpo como pudo lo saco de la balsa y se lo llevó como pudo.

Fin del Flash Back.

En la oficina de abogados.

-No es por el dinero, lo que quiero es justicia para mi padre-. Dijo Emily molesta.

-Emily, habrá mucha gente que no quieren que el juicio prosead gente muy peligrosa -. Dijo Tayuya informándole a su clienta.

-Mi padre es la única familia que tuve y me lo quitaron. Si ellos quieren detenerme tendrán que matarme-. Dijo Emily muy decidida.

-Esperemos que no llevemos a eso-. Dijo Tayuya.

-Y no lo hará-. Dijo el detective entrando en el departamento de trabajo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-. Pregunto Tayuya sin entender.

-Las tres estarán bajo protección policial, será mejor que se acostumbren a ellos porque las acompañarán adonde vayan y fin de la dicción-. Dijo el detective caminando hasta Tayuya.

-Soy abogada, siempre discuto-. Dijo Tayuya molesta.

-Y yo soy tu padre, te mantengo a salvo-. Dijo el detective.

-¿Por que Sara no tiene uno?-. Pregunto Tayuya molesta.

-Emily, vayamos por un café-. Dijo la compañera de Tayuya al ver que iba a comenzar una discusión padre e hija.

-Ustedes dos acompáñenlas-. Dijo el detective dejando pasar a sus oficiales.

-¿Bajo vigilancia? Como cuando descubrí a los muchachos-. Dijo Tayuya con los brazos cruzados.

-No es un chiste, Tayuya-. Dijo el detective molesto.

-Somers fue atacado anoche-. Le informe el detective a su hija.

-¿Qué pero por quién?-. Pregunto Tayuya sin poder creerlo.

-Eso no importa ahora-. Dijo el detective tratando de evitar revelar al encapuchado.

-Hasta que las cosas se calmen estarás protegida fin de la discusión-. Dijo el detective saliendo de la oficina.

Departamento de Sara.

Naruto y Boruto subieron hasta el piso de la persona que iban a ver.

-¿Quie vive a aquí?-. Pregunto Boruto con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo para pocos segundos después comenzar a golpear la puerta.

/Toc/Toc/Toc

-¡Un segundo!-. Grito alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

Unos pocos segundos después se abre la puerta revelando a Sara que llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla, una botas negras y traía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Hola ¿estas lista?-. Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

Boruto al ver a la mujer lo primero que hizo fue esconderse detrás de la pierna de su hermano mirándola de forma tímida.

-¿Y quienes es ese pequeño que se esconde entre tus piernas Naruto?-. Pregunto Sara agachándose hasta estar a la altura de Boruto.

-Él es mi hermano menor, su nombre es Boruto-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver lo tímido que era su hermano.

-Hola Boruto, mi nombre es Sara es un placer conocerte-. Dijo Sara sonriéndole.

-Oa-. Dijo Boruto un poco nervioso.

-Hola-. Dijo Sara sonriendo al ver el comportamiento del pequeño.

-Espero que no te moleste que nos acompañe-. Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Para nada-. Dijo Sara sonriendo.

-¿Listo para irnos?-. Pregunto Naruto cargando a su hermano.

-Si vámonos-. Dijo Sara cerrando su departamento.

-¿Por cierto sabes algún restaurante que vendan hamburguesas? Es que Boruto quiere ir y pues la verdad no creo que los lugares que yo conocía sigan abiertos-. Dijo Naruto algo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, conozco el lugar perfecto-. Dijo Sara sonriendo.

En el auto.

-Obito, permíteme presentarte a Sara Lance, Sara, el eso Obito Uchiha mi guardaespaldas-. Dijo Naruto presentándolos.

-Que tal-. Dijo Sara extendiéndole la mano.

-Es un placer señorita Lance-. Dijo Obito estrechando la mano de Sara.

Varios minutos después Sara los guió hasta un establecimiento de comida rápida llamado Big Belly Burger.

-Henos aquí las mejores hamburguesas de toda Konoha-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-Wow ¿so icas?-. Pregunto Boruto con ilusión.

-Las mejores-. Dijo Sara haciendo una cara divertida.

-Bien ¿qué tal si nosotros lo comprobamos campeón?-. Pregunto Naruto mirando a su hermano.

-Ti-. Dijo Boruto con una sonrisa.

Big Belly Burges.

-Bienvenidos a Big Belly Burges puedo tomar su orden-. Dijo un mesero en la mesa de Naruto.

-Si yo quiero una hamburguesa de doble carne, queso, tocino, salsa barbacoa y unos papa nachos -. Dijo Naruto al mesero.

-Entendido-. Dijo el mesero anotando la orden.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa bien cocida con papas a la francesa-. Dijo Sara.

-O queo una ambugea co queo-. Dijo Boruto mostrando la foto de la hamburguesa que quería.

-Claro, en seguida vendré con su orden-. Dijo el mesero dejándolos solos.

Pasaron los minutos, en los cuales Naruto pudo ver como Sara conversaba con Boruto que al conocerla un poco más a fondo se le había quitado la pena, se sentía muy a gusto con ella.

-No, crees Naruto-. Dijo Sara sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hmmm ¿perdona que dijiste?-. Pregunto Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto Sara preocupada.

-Si es solo que resulta que, abuela quiere que dirigía la compañía de mi abuelo-. Dijo Naruto contándole lo que le había sucedido esta mañana.

-¿Enserio?-. Pregunto Sara un poco sorprendida.

-Si, el lugar que me corresponde-. Dijo Naruto con una mueca.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?-. Pregunto Sara un poco curiosa.

-Bueno, después de cinco años, tengo planes, cosas que quiero hacer y no puedo hacerlas si estoy...en juntas de consejo con accionistas-. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-Solo diles que no, ya eres un adulto puedes tomar tus propias decisiones-. Dijo Sara de forma seria.

-Ya lo intenté y no funcionó-. Dijo Naruto recordando la discusión de esta mañana.

-En ese caso demuéstralo, se la persona que quieres que todos vean -. Dijo Sara haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

-Ti hemao, demetalo-. Dijo Boruto animándolo también.

En eso llega el mesero con toda la comida que habían ordenado.

-Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo-. Dijo el mesero entregando la comida.

En el muelle.

-Gracias por venir-. Dijo Somers mirando a una mujer misteriosa que acababa de llegar.

-Lo que sea por un amigo-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No somos amigos, contrabandeas drogas, yo solo te dejo usar mi puerto-. Dijo Somers con mirada fría.

-Y te pagamos muchísimo dinero-. Dijo la mujer.

-Pero no lo suficiente para que alguien me este disparando flechas, deben de tomar a este encapuchado en serio, es una gran amenaza para la operación-. Dijo Somers molesto.

-Pero ahora la hija de Nocenti es el problema-. Dijo la mujer molesta.

-Y a diferencia de nuestro amigo, sabemos donde está ella-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No seas una idiota, si atacas a la chica, Tayuya Lance no se detendrá ante nada, no se detendrá hasta quemarnos a nosotros y a toda la tríada-. Dijo Somers molesto.

-En ese caso hay que herir a la señora Lance con alguien importante para ella-. Dijo la mujer mostrándole a Somers la foto de Sara.

Departamento de Sara.

-Fue divertido-. Dijo Sara cargando a Boruto en sus brazos que ya se había quedado dormido.

-Si hacía tiempo que no me divertía así-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Felicidades Sara, veo que tú y tu novio decidieron adoptar a un bebé-. Dijo la vecina de el departamento de Sara.

-No, señora Matsen, nosotros no-. Pero no pudo seguir ya que su vecina se había ido.

-Tu vecina es agradable-. Dijo Naruto algo divertido.

-Si, cuando no es una viejita entrometida, lo es-. Dijo Sara abriendo su departamento.

-Vaya, que lugar bonito tienes-. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Ya me independicé, vivo sola bajo mis propias reglas-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a tu padre no le molesta?-. Pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada.

-Si, pero él no puede controlar mi vida, yo decido que hacer, dónde vivir y...con quién quiero salir-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa acercándose a Naruto para besarlo.

Justo en ese momento Naruto escucha un ruido y por instinto agarra a Sara y a Boruto para cubrirlos.

-!Al suelo!-. Grito Naruto agachándose junto con Sara y Boruto.

En ese instante tres hombre entran en el departamento de Sara.

El primero entró por la ventana, el segundo entró por por el traga luz de le techo y el tercero derrumbó la puerta y entró junto con la mujer que había hablado con Somers.

Sin previo aviso todos los hombres comenzaron a dispararles a matar, Naruto y Sara corrían para escapar de el tiroteó mientras que Boruto comenzaba a llorar aterrado.

De repente Obito entra por la puerta y asesina al primero de los hombres dándole tres disparos desde la espalda, al segundo hombre le da un disparo en el pecho y al tercero en la cabeza.

-¿Están heridos?-. Pregunto Obito preocupado.

-No estamos bien-. Dijo Naruto teniendo entre sus brazos a Sara y a Boruto.

-Por esto es buena idea no escaparse de su guardaespaldas-. Dijo Obito de forma seria.

-Tego miedo, quieo a mi mami-. Lloraba Boruto muy asustado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo mi amor no dejaré que nada malo té pace te lo prometo-. Dijo Sara tratando de tranquilizar a Boruto.

En eso la chica misteriosa le da una patada a Obito dejándolo desarmado mientras comenzaba una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, que a simple vista Naruto noto que la mujer había atrapado a su guardaespaldas en una llave de lucha y sacado un cuchillo estaba a escasos de quitarle la vida a Obito hasta que Naruto se separó de Sara rápidamente corriendo a la cocina, donde tomo un cuchillo para luego lanzarlo desde ahí hasta la sala desarmando a la mujer misteriosa que escapara no sin antes ver que se le cayó algo dentro sus ropas.

Tras haber pasado el peligro, la policía había llegado al departamento de Sara junto con él padre de Sara y los de Naruto que estaban muy preocupados.

-Gracias a Dios-. Dijo Kushina corriendo y tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeño.

-Mami-. Dijo Boruto feliz de que sus padres hubieran llegado.

-¡Sara, mi pequeña! ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto el detective entrando en el departamento de su hija y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Si, papa estoy bien-. Dijo Sara abrazando fuertemente a su padre.

-Detective encontré esto cuando uno de los maleantes escapaba, parece que se le debió haber caído-. Dijo Obito entregándole lo que había encontrado.

-Señor Obito, muchas gracias puede pasarse todos los altos que usted quiera-. Dijo el detective a Obito de forma agradecida.

-Gracias señor, pero solo hago el trabajo por el que fui contratado-. Dijo Obito señalando a la familia Uzumaki.

En eso el detective camina hasta Naruto y lo mira de forma molesta.

-Cada vez que estás cerca de mi familia ocurren cosas malas aléjate de mis hijas o...la próxima vez que desaparezcas será permanente-. Dijo el detective de forma amenazante.

-¡Papa!/¡Detective!-. Gritaron molestas Sara y Kushina al escuchar como amenazaba a Naruto.

-Está bien lo entiendo-. Dijo Naruto de forma seria para después salir de el departamento de Sara junto con Obito.

Mansión Queen.

-Gracias por ayudarme-. Dijo Naruto lanzándole a Obito una bolsa de hielos.

-Creo que soy yo quien es el que debe de agradecerle-. Dijo Obito.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Naruto como si no hubiera sabido nada.

-El cuchillo-. Dijo Obito enseñándole él que había usado para ayudarlo.

-Solo fue suerte-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Era un cuchillo de cocina, no estaba balanceado y le dio en el blanco desde tres metros-. Dijo Obito con una mirada seria.

-Tuve suerte-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No soy la clase de hombre que puede engañar y creo que empiezo a comprender la clase de hombre que es-. Dijo Obito de forma seria.

-No tardarás mucho en darte cuenta, soy simple-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alejándose de Obito.

Guarida.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Se encontraba colocándose su traje de encapuchado, preparando sus flechas y su arco._

 _Quise darle a Martín Somers la oportunidad de confesar...y enfrentarse a la corte pero eligió atacar a mi hermanito y a una de las personas que más me importan._

 _Se enfrentará a la justicia, solamente que será a mi modo._

Fin de la narración.

En los muelles.

-No logró asustar a Lance, ahora la triada borrara toda la evidencia de esta operación y eso me incluye a mi-. Dijo Somers guardando todo el dinero listo para salir.

-Dile a Wallace que prepare el bote, saldré esta misma noche-. Dijo informándole a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Wallace? ¿Wallace me copias-. Pregunto el guardaespaldas por el radio.

Lo único que se escuchaba era estática hasta que.

- **Wallace no está, pero yo sí** -. Se escucho la voz de el encapuchado haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Somers.

-Tenemos que irnos ya-. Dijo Somers de forma paranoica.

-Señor hay seis hombres arriba-. Dijo el guardaespaldas tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No serán suficientes vámonos-. Dijo Somers asustado.

En el departamento de Tayuya.

-Escúchenme ustedes dos muy claro, Tayuya tú iras mañana a la corte y abandonaras el caso-. Dijo el detective mirando a su hija mayor.

-No abandonare a Emily-. Dijo Tayuya molesta.

-No me provoques Tayuya-. Dijo el detective haciendo que su hija mayor se levantara y se fuera a su recámara.

-Y tú-. Dijo el detective mirando a Sara.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo el detective de forma molesta.

-Tu no puedes decirme con quien puedo o no puedo salir, Naruto es un gran sujeto él jamás me uso como tú piensas, él realmente se preocupa por mí y yo por él así que yo lo seguiré viendo con o sin tu permiso y pobre de ti su lo vuelves a amenazar-. Dijo Sara agarrando sus cosas y caminado hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?-. Pregunto el detective molesto.

-Dormiré en un hotel, es mejor que estarte escuchando-. Dijo Sara para después cerrar la puerta.

De repente sonó el celular del detective.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto el detective.

-Señor, tenemos un reporte en los muelles, la importadora Somers-. Informó un oficial.

-Voy en camino-. Dijo el detective tomando su saco y saliendo de el departamento de Tayuya.

Muelles.

Disparos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, los guardias de Somers le disparaban al el encapuchado que disparo una flecha a uno de los guardias en la garganta, saltaba entre las vigas de la construcción para tener un mejor ángulo, sacando otras de sus flechas le disparo a otro de los guardias en el hombro izquierdo.

Justo después el tercero le estaba disparando de frente le lanza una flecha en el pecho.

Él cuarto le estaba disparando desde las escaleras pero de un disparo en la cabeza terminó con él.

Tras haber acabado con todos los guardaespaldas él encapuchado miro cómo su objetivo trataba de escapar.

- **¡Somers!** -. Grito el encapuchado al verlo entrar en un almacén.

Somers estaba corriendo por su vida cuando de repente vio que estaba sin salida y una flecha había sido incrustada muy cerca de su cara.

-No, no, Dios-. Dijo Somers muy asustado.

- **No te ayudará** -. Dijo el encapuchado para después dispararle otra flecha a escaso centímetros de su hombro derecho.

- **Quiero la verdad sobre Victor Nocenti** -. Dijo el encapuchado preparando otra de sus flechas.

-No puedo, la triada me asesinaría-. Dijo Somers muy nervioso.

- **La triada no es tu problema ahora** -. Dijo el encapuchado disparando una flecha a escasos centímetros de los testiculos de Somers.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno no fui yo quien lo mató fue la triada-. Dijo Somers comenzando a confesar.

- **¿Por instrucciones de quién?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado para después disparar una flecha sobre su cabeza.

- **¿De quien?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado molesto.

-Mías, mías fui yo, dijeron que testificarían contra mi-. Dijo Somers comenzando a llorar.

En eso el encapuchado se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la misma mujer que había atacado el departamento de Sara.

-Aléjate de él-. Dijo la mujer misteriosa.

- **Oblígame** -. Dijo el encapuchado para momentos después iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la mujer misteriosa.

La mujer atacaba velozmente haciendo que el encapuchado lo único que pudiera hacer fuera defenderse con su arco de lo golpes que le lanzaban.

Tras unos momentos de su lucha se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía.

-Es la policía suelten sus armas, están rodeados salgan con las manos en alto-. Dijo un oficial de policía por el megáfono.

El encapuchado tras haber escuchado eso sale corriendo por uno de los ductos pero justo antes de irse se encontró con el detective apuntándole.

-¡Alto! Te mueves y estás muerto-. Dijo el detective de forma molesta.

-Baja el arco y sube las manos-. Dijo el detective comenzando a caminar lentamente hasta él.

De un rápido movimiento el encapuchado lanza un dardo en el arma de el detective haciendo que se encajara sobre el contenedor de el muelle para justo después desaparecer.

El detective al ver el dardo noto que era de una forma diferente y al presionar un botón se escucho la confección que había hecho Somers.

-Desgraciado infeliz-. Dijo el detective molesto.

Guarida.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Sara tiene razón, no puedo ser el Naruto que mi familia quiere...y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi abuelo._

 _Necesito ser la persona que quiero que todos vean._

A la mañana siguiente.

Toda la familia de Naruto estaba reunida junto con Walter apuntó de iniciar la ceremonia.

-Buenas tardes y gracias a todos por venir-. Dijo Walter llamando la atención de todos.

-Bienvenidos a la futura sede del Centro de Ciencias Aplicadas de Robert Uzumaki-. Dijo Walter haciendo que toda la familia comenzará aplaudir.

-Este edificio será un monumento, para el hombre cuya compañía y visión son su mayor legado-. Dijo Walter.

-Oye, no ¿qué hay de mi? Yo soy su legado-. Dijo Naruto subiendo al podio y ver a toda su familia un poco molesta ante la actitud de Naruto.

-Hola, gracias por entretenerlos pero ya estoy aquí por cierto que bonita pala-. Dijo Naruto subiendo al podio y ver a Walter con una pala de oro sólido.

-Para quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que todas las personas se quedarán calladas.

-Vean la televisión, los diarios, soy famoso ahora-. Dijo Naruto con algo de arrogancia.

-Sin embargo, soy famoso por ser hijo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze al igual por ser el nieto de Robert Uzumaki, pero Walter, quien es mi abuelastro o nuevo abuelo, pero como el decía yo no soy un buen legado-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kushina se levantara y se acercara a su hijo.

-Naruto, ya es suficiente-. Dijo Kushina molesta.

-No, no, no, siéntate yo lo arreglo-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que Walter y Kushina tomarán asiento con el resto de la familia.

-Yo debía venir hoy...a tomar mi lugar en la compañía, el hijo pródigo vuelve a casa y se vuelve heredero-. Dijo Naruto mirando al público donde estaban Tayuya, Sasuke, Obito y Sara observándolo.

-Pero no soy ni mi padre, ni mi abuelo, no soy el hombre que él era, ni la mitad de lo que fue y jamás lo seré, así que por favor no me pidan que lo sea-. Dijo Naruto clavando la pala en el suelo para después de eso sin nada más que decir baja de el podio alejándose de la ceremonia.

A la mañana siguiente.

T.V

- _Martín Somers, el director del Puerto de Konoha, fue arrestado por la muerte de Víctor Nocenti, también se le acusa de recibir más de diez millones en sobornos_ -. Decían la noticia mostrando cómo Somers era arrestado.

Edificio de abogados.

-Podemos demandarlo civilmente, pero el fiscal no tiene opción...con la evidencia en contra de Somers-. Dijo la compañera de Tayuya.

-En otras palabras se pudrirá en la prisión por el resto de su vida-. Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias-. Dijo Emily muy feliz.

Justo en ese momento llega el detective.

-Hola-. Dijo el detective mirando como Emily se marchaba.

-Creí que ya no necesitaba protección policiaca-. Dijo Tayuya molesta.

-Creí que no necesitaba razón para ver a mis hijas-. Dijo el detective algo ofendido.

-Estás cansado-. Dijo Tayuya al ver las ojeras de su padre.

-Si fue una larga noche-. Dijo el detective bostezando.

Mansión Queen.

Naruto se encontraba en su recamara acostado mirando el techo de su cuarto sin ningún propósito cuando de repente comenzó a recordar la isla.

Flash Back.

Naruto se encontraba cargando el cuerpo de su abuelo en la cima de una montaña, recostándolo con cuidado en uno de sus bolsillos estaba una pequeña libreta con puras hojas de color blanco y un símbolo extraño.

Fin del Flash Back.

Naruto se encontraba en los jardines traseros de la mansión donde se hallaban dos tumbas una tenía su nombre y la otra le pertenecía a su abuelo.

Camino hasta la tumba de su abuelo para después inclinarse.

-Todo el tiempo en la isla planeando mi regreso...yo no pensé lo duro que sería...reconectarme con la abuela, Menma, Mito, Natsumi, Boruto, mis padres, Tayuya, Sara, yo no...-. Tras un pequeño respiro Naruto suprimió la tristeza para así poder seguir hablando.

-No sabía que me dolería tanto guardar este secreto, me pediste que salvara a la ciudad, redimirte, lo haré lo juro-. Dijo Naruto con una mirada determinada.

-Pero para hacerlo, no puedo ser el Naruto que todos quieren ver...y por lo tanto...para honrar tu último deseo...necesito deshonrar tu memoria...perdóname abuelo-. Dijo Naruto limpiándose una lagrima y alejándose de la tumba de su abuelo.

-¿Saldremos está noche?-. Pregunto Obito.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Naruto metiéndose en el auto.

Flash Back.

Naruto estaba cargando la última roca para colocarla al rededor de el cuerpo de su abuelo para hacerle una tumba que descansara en paz.

En ese momento una flecha atraviesa su pecho de el lado izquierdo cayéndose al suelo y comenzar a gritar de dolor después de eso lo último que vio fue a un encapuchado con un arco.

Dejando en claro que el había sido la persona que le había disparado.

Bueno chicos y eso es todo por ahora espero que estén disfrutando de la historia los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo de la historia espero que lo disfrutes saludos.

YaYa. : Hey man I think about what you are asking and the people that I put in the story would be in the story I hope you still keep reading the story.

Si eres nuevo no olvides dejar tu comentario les mando un gran saludo a todos.


	3. Tiradores Solitarios

Ubicación: Guarida.

Se podía observar a Naruto luchando el solo contra cinco androides que él mismo había fabricado tras haber regresado.

Los androides se lanzaron a el de una forma un tanto peligrosa, uno a uno fueron lanzado golpes al azar, pero para el joven vigilante, era como si fuera un baile de niños.

Las maniobras que utilizaba para entrenar eran sumamente rápidas y eficientes, causando que los androides lanzarán sus ataques uno contra otro, dejándolos un poco averiados.

-Supongo que tendré que darles un par de actualizaciones chichos-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

- **Sería lo mejor Señor** -. Dijo uno de los androides, con algunos cortocircuitos.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Para mi familia, soy el nieto, hijo y hermano…que regresó tras haberse perdido en el océano hace ya cinco años.  
_

 _Ellos no saben que volví con la misión de limpiar a nuestra ciudad. Y nunca lo sabrán._

 _Los hombres y mujeres que persigo son peligros y corruptos._

 _Una plaga pútrida._

 _Una plaga como James Holder._

 _Su corporación…puso detectores de humo defectuosos en casas de bajos recursos en los Glades._

 _Ha habido una gran variedad de inciensos al igual que funerales._

 _La plaga puede detenerse y destruirse._

 _Solo hace falta las herramientas adecuadas._

Fin de la Narración.

Ubicación: Desconocida.

Se encontraba un sujeto en la terraza de su apártame, con una bata blanca y una copa de vino, hablando por teléfono.

-Excepto por la factura de mi abogado…me siento estupendo. Y ya que la de manda está resuelta…podemos concentrarnos en Industrias Unidac. Por supuesto, te veré en la oficina temprano-. Dijo el sujeto, satisfecho colgando el teléfono y acercando copa de vino a su boca.

Cuando de pronto la copa se rompió en mil pedazos, tras haber sido atravesada por una flecha.

El sujeto dirige su mirada al causante de eso, para momentos después encontrarse con el vigilante de la ciudad.

-Tengo seguridad armada adentro sólo tengo que dar la orden-. Dijo el sujeto, con algo de arrogancia.

- **Adelante. No creo que te puedan ayudar en estos momentos** -. Dijo el encapuchado, tirando al suelo unas armas de fuego.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?-. Pregunto el sujeto, desconcertado.

- **¿Cuántas personas han muerto en los incendios? ¿Cuántos?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado, molesto.

Lejos de donde se estaba llevando acabo la conversación, se encontraba un tirador enfocando su arma sobre el sujeto.

- **La corte dice que no les debes nada a las familias de tus víctimas, pero yo estoy en desacuerdo** -. Dijo el encapuchado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el tirador asesino a James Holder de un disparo al corazón.

El encapuchado no tardó tiempo en reaccionar, para acto seguido sacar una de sus flechas y disparar en la dirección en la que se encontraba el tirador.

El tirador, comienza a disparar, forzando al encapuchado a cubrirse y dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Flash Back.

Naruto recobró el conocimiento y supo que se encontraba en una especie de cueva, con una flecha en su pecho.

De pronto se acerca un viejo hombre con un arco y flechas.

-¿Por qué me disparaste?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una mueca de dolor, a causa de que extrajo la flecha de su cuerpo.

-Para protegerte-. Dijo el viejo, entregándole un poco de agua.

Fin del Flash Back.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto checo su celular, para encontrar que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su abuela, hermanos, y de sus padres que debía de ir a la casa de sus padres lo más pronto posible.

Sin ningún segundo más que perder se dirigió a la casa de sus padres, y al llegar pudo darse cuenta de que había una gran variedad de patrullas estacionadas a fuera de la residencia.

Al entra se encontró con sus hermanas con cara de regañadas, Walter, Moira, Kushina, Minato hablando con los oficiales, y Menma, Boruto y Obito parados a una distancia adecuada.

-¿Qué pasó, Mito y Natsumi están bien?-. Pregunto Naruto, a su guardaespaldas.

-Los policías las trajeron. Ellas y unas amigas entraron a una tienda a probarse unos vestidos-. Dijo Obito, contando lo que sucedió.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué las arrestaron?-. Pregunto Naruto, aún sin comprender.

-El problema es que estaban borrachas-. Dijo Menma, con una sonrisa.

-Menma, será mejor que te calles, recuerda que tú también has metido la pata-. Dijo Naruto, borrándole la sonrisa a su hermano, para cambiarla por una de vergüenza.

-Jijiji-. Río Boruto, al ver como su hermano lo había cayado.

-¿Por cierto qué tal su noche señor?-. Pregunto Obito, de una forma sarcástica.

-¿Te refieres cuando dije que iba a ir al baño y jamás regresé?-. Pregunto Naruto, fingiendo inocencia.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante también lo veré en el baño-. Dijo Obito, de forma seria.

Tras haber dicho eso, Naruto tomó a Boruto en sus brazos y se dirigió a su familia.

-Santo cielo, niñas ya habíamos hablado de esto-. Dijo Kushina, molesta mirando a sus hijas.

-Su madre tiene razón, la ultima vez estaban drogadas, ahora esto-. Dijo Minato, decepcionado por qué iba el comportamiento de sus hijas.

-Vaya que sus historial criminal a avanzado mucho-. Dijo Moira, mirándolas de forma hostil.

-Por favor, no veo cuál fue el problema-. Dijo Mito, con una sonrisa.

-Si además, si le pagas a el dueño la mercancía es tuya por derecho-. Dijo Natsumi, como si no hubieran cometido ningún solo crimen.

-Saben que, lo dejaremos para después ya van tarde a la escuela-. Dijo Minato, cansado de estar debatiendo con sus hijas desde muy temprano.

-Sabes creo que no iremos hoy, decidimos tomarnos el día-. Dijo Natsumi, caminado a su habitación.

-Yo igual, los veo en la casa, por cierto té vez fatal-. Dijo Mito, levantándose de el sillón y caminando a la entrada.

-Obito, llévala si, que no se meta en problemas-. Dijo Naruto, a su guardaespaldas que solo asintió.

-Ti eas o va o tapo-. Objeto Boruto, al saber que sus hermanas no irían al colegio.

-En ese caso, si tu hermano vuelve a salir tú no lo acompañaras, y tampoco iras a la compañía, o a dar vueltas con Naruto-. Dijo Kushina, mirando de forma desafiante a su hijo más pequeño.

-¡Eso o e uto!-. Grito Boruto, molesto al saber que a él si lo podían castigar.

-¿Realmente van a dejarlas faltar?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una ceja alzada.

-Créeme cuando tus hermanas se pone así, es mejor darles espacio-. Dijo Minato, resignado.

-Solo los están probando-. Dijo Naruto, algo molesto.

-¿Y de donde habrán aprendido a hacer eso?-. Pregunto Moira, mirando a su primer nieto con una sonrisa burlona.

-A su edad, yo ya sabía más cosas que cualquier maestro de la preparatoria-. Dijo Naruto, sorprendido a Menma y a Boruto.

-Pienso que sería mejor menos espacio y más preocupación-. Dijo Naruto, alejándose de sus padres y de su abuela.

-Chicos, ¿Quieren que los lleve a la escuela?-. Pregunto Naruto, caminado a salida con una sonrisa.

-Yo si, es mejor que quedarme en esta casa-. Dijo Menma, tomando su mochila de forma rápida y corriendo a su hermano.

-Tabie vo-. Dijo Boruto, corriendo a sus hermanos.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Los detectives, recogieron el cuerpo sin vida de James Holder, encontrando de evidencia una flecha y un casquillo.

-No tiene sentido-. Dijo el detective Lance, mirando la escena una vez más para así tratar de encontrar una especie de patrón.

-Cumple con el perfil. Rico desgraciado. Tal como le gustan. Y tenemos al menos una de sus flechas-. Dijo su compañero.

-Si, pero esta vez la causa es diferente, dos balas en el corazón…el encapuchado no usa las armas de fuego-. Dijo Lance, creyendo que el encapuchado no era el asesino.

-Tal vez quizo modernizarse. Como tú mismo lo dices esta loco-. Dijo su compañero, restándole importancia.

En rumbo a la escuela.

-Así que…¿Tú no ibas a la escuela por flojo, si no por que eras más inteligentes que los profesores?-. Pregunto Menma, tratando de abrir un tema de conversación.

-Así es, la verdad no me la pasaba en fiestas todo el tiempo, había veces en las que también trabajaba en algunos proyectos en mi tiempo libre-. Dijo Naruto, con aburrimiento.

-Vaya…por cierto hermano, ¿Seguirás viviendo con la abuela, o rentaras algún departamento?-. Pregunto Menma, con mucha curiosidad.

-E estado viendo algunos lugares, pero hasta ahora no ahí ninguno que capte mucho mi atención-. Dijo Naruto, estacionándose frente a la escuela de su hermano.

-Bien, gracias por traerme nos vemos más tarde-. Dijo Menma, abriendo la puerta de el auto.

-Adiós/Ados-. Dijeron Naruto y Boruto, para momentos después tomar rumbo a el kínder de su hermano.

-Hemao, o e a ena en a asa-. Dijo Boruto, recordando a su hermano el trato que había hecho con sus papás.

-Lo se, tranquilo no faltare-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a su hermano por el retrovisor.

No tardó mucho, en llegar a la escuela y dejarlo.

Ubicación:Guarida.

Naruto se encontraba sentando examinado una de las balas que el tirador había disparado esa misma noche.

- **Señor, los análisis de la bala acaban de salir** -. Dijo un androide, entregándole los resultados.

-Curare-. Fue lo único que dijo, Naruto antes de comenzar a buscar al asesino que utilizaba ese tipo de balas.

-Death-Shot-. Dijo Naruto, molesto al saber que el tirador se encontraba merodeando por la ciudad.

Ubicación:Apartamento de Sara.

Sara se encontraba ordenado su departamento, tras la visita inesperada de la tríada China.

-Suspiró, que pesadilla me llevará años repararlo todo, aún que el seguro me da una mejor oportunidad de mudarme y buscar algo mejor-. Dijo Sara, comenzando a buscar departamentos por internet.

En eso llega Tayuya, con unos cafés.

-Vaya en serio este lugar quedó hecho trizas-. Dijo Tayuya, ver cómo había quedado la casa de su hermana.

-No te imaginas-. Dijo Sara, con disgusto.

-Oye sabes…yo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotras últimamente-. Dijo Tayuya, algo apenada.

-Lo se, es algo que hora sería un mal momento-. Dijo Sara, algo distraída.

-Sara, estoy tratando de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran antes-. Dijo Tayuya, un poco molesta.

-Tal vez las cosas, tardan un poco más de tiempo Tayuya-. Dijo Sara, igual de molesta.

-Como sea, tengo trabajo que hacer-. Dijo Tayuya, saliendo de el departamento de su hermana.

Ubicación: Bodega abandonada.

Naruto había citado a Sasuke, junto con su guardaespaldas para mostrarle su idea de formar un negoció.

-Y bien,¿Qué piensan?, ¿No es un gran lugar para abrir un club?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa observando lo útil que podría ser la bodega abandonada.

-Es lindo, aunque, tengo que decirte amigo, debes buscar un buen nombre a no ser que quieras traer clientela que no deseas-. Dijo Sasuke, al ver el anuncio de el abuelo de Naruto.

-Oficina privada-. Dijo Naruto, señalando una habitación en lo más alto de la estructura.

-Para reuniones importantes, me imagino-. Dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa pervertida.

Naruto al escuchar el comentario, no pudo aguantarse las risas de su mejor amigo.

-Ya hablando en serio hermano, ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-. Pregunto Sasuke, al ver la determinación de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, conozco esa mirada, mañana iremos tú y yo a echarle un ojo a la competencia, acaban de abrir un nuevo club se llama Posion, el dueño Kiba Inuzuka-. Dijo Sasuke, recordando el nombre de el nuevo antro que recién empezó su negocio.

-¿Kiba Inuzuka?-. Pregunto Naruto, recordando el nombre de su compañero de la preparatoria.

-Sasuke, dormí con su prometida-. Dijo Naruto, recordándole el pequeño detalle, de por que kiba lo odiaba.

-Oh vamos, eso fue antes de la boda-. Dijo Sasuke, sin importancia.

-Fue durante la cena de ensayo-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-La cena de ensayo es técnicamente antes de la boda-. Dijo Sasuke, defendiendo su idea.

-Además, eso fue hace bastante tiempo, estoy seguro que ya lo habrá olvidado, amigo, debo irme. Nos vemos después-. Dijo Sasuke, viendo un mensaje telefónico y abandonado el lugar.

-Y, ¿Tú que piensa Obito?-. Pregunto Naruto, la opinión de su guardaespaldas.

-Siendo honestos señor, sus amigos no vendrían aquí ni de broma-. Dijo Obito, arreglándose la corbata.

-Las personas harían fila por horas si abro un club-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa confiada.

Ubicación: Guarida.

Narración de Naruto.

 _El club será la perfecta coartada para ocultar la guarida…y será la excusa perfecta de que es lo que hago en las noches._

Fin de la Narración.

Ubicación: Oficina de Tayuya.

-No puedo entenderlo, trató de acercarme a Sara y ella no me lo permite-. Dijo Tayuya, buscando unos archivos.

-¿En serio? Porque a mí más bien me suena como si estuvieras un poco celosa-. Dijo su compañera, al ver lo molesta que se escuchaba cuando se hablaba de el tema.

-Joanna, yo ya lo superé, no tengo más interés en Naruto, pero no me crees-. Dijo Tayuya, tratando de convencer a sí misma.

-Pues, te creería si no te escuchará hablar de él todo el tiempo desde su regreso-. Dijo Joanna, diciéndole la causa de por qué no le creía tomando las declaraciones que buscaba.

Ubicación: Mansión Uzumaki.

Kushina y Minato, se encontraban fuera de la habitación de su hija, para segundos después tomar un gran bocado de aire y hacer lo que debieron hacer hace bastante tiempo.

-Natsumi, a partir de ahora volverás a casa después de clases-. Dijo Minato, entrando en la habitación de su hija.

-Eso no pasara. Saldremos con una amigas de compras, mañana después de la escuela-. Dijo Natsumi, acostada en su cama escuchando música en su laptop.

-Pues lo siento mucho jovencita, pero tendrás que decirles a tus amigas que no podrás por qué estarás castigada por un mes-. Dijo Kushina, con sus manos en la cadera para demostrar firmeza frente a su hija.

-¿Castigada? Pero jamás lo habían hecho-. Dijo Natsumi, levantándose de golpe de la cama al escuchar tremenda noticia.

-Jamás habías robado hasta ahora-. Dijo Minato, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuándo les a importado lo que haga?-. Pregunto Natsumi, molesta.

-Desde el día en el que naciste-. Dijo Kushina, igual de molesta.

-A pero de mi hermano que, si ustedes le hubieran puesto más atención, él jamás se hubiera mudado con los abuelos, al igual que Mito, y así no hubiera abordado en ese estupido yate con el abuelo-. Dijo Natsumi, mirando a sus padres con rencor y reproche.

Tras haber escuchado esas verdades, ambos padres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, marchándose de el cuarto de su hija.

Ubicación: Escuela.

Naruto se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela de sus hermanos, recargado sobre un Lamborghini Veneno negro, checando desde su teléfono, los últimos movimientos de Dead-Shot, en las últimas semanas.

Cuando de repente sonó la campana de la escuela, viendo a su hermano salir de el colegio, y despedirse de sus amigos, al ver el carro de lujo en el que su hermano venía.

-¡Santo cielos, hermano al fin sacaste a esta bellezas a pasear!-. Grito Menma, emocionado al ver el carro de su hermano después de cinco años.

-Que quieres que te diga, ya necesitaba dar una vuelta, para que no se oxidara-. Dijo Naruto, subiendo al auto con una sonrisa.

-¿Podré conducirlo alguna vez?-. Pregunto Menma, emocionado por conducir uno de los autos de su hermano.

-En otra ocasión, ahora debo de ir por Boruto, y llevarlos a casa tengo cosas que hacer-. Dijo Naruto, dejando escapar un poderoso rugido de el motor, para momento después marcharse a gran velocidad.

Después de haber dejado a sus hermanos en casa, Naruto se dirigió a un auto taller en lo más pobre de la ciudad.

-Sigues, estando en el mismo lugar de siempre no es así-. Dijo Naruto, entrando al garaje, para ver a un chico, trabajando en muchas computadoras de forma impresionante.

-Bueno y qué esperabas, no sabrías dónde encontrarme si me hubiera mudado-. Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa, volteándose de su silla.

-Que alegría verte Shikamaru-. Dijo Naruto, dandole un abrazo a su viejo amigo de preparatoria, él era parte de sus proyecto, haker, pero sobre todo experto en computadoras.

-Y dime,¿Qué puedo hacer por ti amigo?-. Pregunto Shikamaru, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Necesito un pequeño favor, quiero saber si el tirador que usa este tipo de balas, sigue aquí-. Dijo Naruto, mostrándole uno de los casquillos de Dead-Shot.

-Lo que sea por un viejo amigo-. Dijo Shikamaru, tomando el casquillo y comenzando a trabajar.

De pronto el teléfono de Naruto recibió unos mensajes de su abuela, Sasuke, sus padres y de Menma.

-Rayos…oye Shikamaru,¿Cómo cuánto crees que se tarden los resultados?-. Pregunto Naruto, algo molesto.

-Ven a verme mañana en la mañana, para los resultados, además si me quedo aquí toda la noche seguro que "ella" me matará-. Dijo Shikamaru, colocando un programa sobre su computador, y colocándole un sistema de seguridad a su equipo de trabajo.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana, y salúdamela si sabe que estuve aquí y no le dije nada seguro no serás el único en problemas-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa saliendo de la franquicia.

De pronto Naruto saca su teléfono y observa que su padre le estaba marcando.

-¿Qué ocurre Papá?-. Pregunto Naruto, caminado a su auto.

- _Hola Hijo, solo para avisarte que la cena se pospondrá para pasado mañana, es que tenemos un pequeño problema_ -. Dijo Minato, y de fondo se podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de Moira y Kushina, con un Walter y el resto de la familia y el equipo de los sirvientes tratando de calmarlas.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una ceja alzada.

- _A decir verdad si, tus hermanas se han escapado y bueno…ya sabes cómo deben de estar tu mamá y tu abuela_ -. Dijo Minato, riendo nerviosamente.

- _Papá/papá/Minato/Señor ¡Agáchese!_ -. Gritaron todos los presentes, a excepción de su suegra y esposa, al ver que una lámpara iba volando en su dirección, para momentos después dejarlo inconsciente.

Para después eso perder la señal.

Ya que los planes se le habían cancelado, hizo la llamada.

Ubicación: Posion.

-Te lo digo amigo, esto va a estar de muerte-. Dijo Sasuke, entrando al antro con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Kiba me ve aquí, estoy seguro que si lo será-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Para triunfar ahí que correr riesgos amigo-. Dijo Sasuke, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Al entrar a la disco se podían ver a una gran variedad de personas, bailando y entre ellas estaban Mito, Natsumi, Tayuya y por supuesto Sara.

De pronto Naruto se encuentra con Tayuya que estaba en la barra tomando una margarita, en un hermoso vestido que se le adaptaba perfectamente a su figura.

-¿Y ese milagro que no esté dentro de la oficina Tayuya?-. Pregunto Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

-Que gracioso, Sasuke-. Dijo Tayuya, con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo e sido-. Dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa un poco arrogante.

-Y ustedes, tal parece que han vuelto a sus hábitos-. Dijo Tayuya, mirando a Naruto.

-Es divertido, después de estar fuera por cinco años-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a su ex novia.

-No a sido lo mismo sin ustedes-. Dijo Tayuya, al ver a sus amigos mujeriegos.

-Naruto, Naruto, hermano-. Dijeron de pronto Mito y Natsumi, borrachas corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¿No se supone que están castigadas?-. Pregunto Naruto, desconcertado ante el estado de sus hermanas.

-Lo estamos-. Dijo Mito, con una sonrisa.

-Y es gracias a ti, por cierto-. Dijo Natsumi, algo molesta.

-Es hora de que las lleve a casa-. Dijo Naruto, de forma seria.

-¿En serio?-. Pregunto Natsumi, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?-. Dijo Mito, algo arrogante.

De pronto llega Sara, y al ver todo lo sucedió se coloca detrás de Naruto.

-Chicas, está etapa por la que están pasando tiene que acabar-. Dijo Naruto, firme.

-Está bien, nos vamos pero antes deja que te diga un pequeño secreto-. Dijo Natsumi, tratando de lastimar a su hermano con un oscuro secreto.

-Natsumi es suficiente-. Dijo Sasuke, tratando de impedir que arruinaran la amistad de el y Naruto.

-No esta vez, Sasuke-. Dijo Mito, incluyéndose en querer revelar el secreto.

-La verdad es que…se acostaron en tú ausencia-. Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tras haber revelado el oscuro secreto el ambiente entre los 6 se puso tenso.

-Amigo, yo en serio-. Sasuke, trataba de decir las palabras correctas.

-Descuida Sasuke, no tienes nada que explicarme-. Dijo Naruto, levantando la mano.

-Obito las está esperando afuera, es hora de irnos-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a sus hermanas, que lo único que hicieron fue caminar a la salida molestas.

-Vaya, vaya, parece ser que tiene problemas familiares Naruto-. Se escuchó una voz, a sus espaldas para encontrarse con Kiba, y dos mastodontes de guardaespaldas.

-Kiba, ¿Cómo has estado?-. Pregunto Naruto, con su mejor sonrisa.

Tras ver lo que se avecinaba, Sasuke y las hermanas Lances se prepararon para lo que venía.

-Kiba deja que te explique…-. Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Kiba le lanzó un tremendo puñetazo a Naruto que lo tiro a el suelo.

-Te dije que esto pasaría-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose y mirando a Sasuke con una mirada te lo dije.

-Escúchenme bien, si tiene problemas con Naruto, también los tienen conmigo-. Dijo Sasuke, colocándose a un lado de él.

De pronto, todos los guardaespaldas comenzaron una pelea contra los chicos, mientras que ambas hermanas, sin pensarlo le dieron una tremenda paliza a Kiba, que lo dejo medio inconsciente.

-¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso?-. Pregunto Naruto, asombrado de las habilidades de sus amigas.

-Papá, policía, vamos salgamos de aquí-. Dijo Sara, caminado junto con Naruto fuera de el bar.

Ubicación: Big Belly Burger.

Naruto, Sara, Sasuke y Tayuya. Habían decidido que era momento de tener la conversación, tras haber pedido sus hamburguesas el silencio había reinado sobre la mesa.

-Amigo…te lo iba a decir en serio-. Dijo Sasuke, con una mirada sincera.

-Sasuke…no le debemos ninguna explicación a Naruto-. Dijo Tayuya, molesta de que le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por lo que habían hecho.

-Tayuya-. Dijo Sara, con señal de que los dejara hablar.

-Vamos amigo dime algo, se que lo que hice estuvo mal y en verdad lo siento-. Dijo Sasuke, de forma arrepentida.

-Sasuke, tranquilízate, no puedo reprocharles nada después de lo que yo te hice a ti Tayuya, además estaba muerto-. Dijo Naruto, diciendo la verdad.

-Aquí tienen-. Dijo la mesera, entregando las hamburguesas a sus respectivos dueños.

En eso Naruto recibió un mensaje desde su guarida.

Mensaje: **Señor tenemos la dirección en donde se hospedó por última vez, estuvo en el Motel Pape, habitación 52.**

Fin del mensaje.

-¿Quién te escribe Naruto?-. Pregunto Tayuya, un poco curiosa.

-Era Obito, me informó que acaba de dejar a mis hermanas en casa de mis padres-. Dijo Naruto, guardando su telefoneó en su bolsillo.

-Por cierto, escuche que vas a abrir un club, en la fábrica abandonada de tu abuelo-. Dijo Sara, recordando haber leído la noticia en una página web.

-Así es, fue por esa razón que fuimos al club de Kiba, para saber qué tal es la competencia-. Dijo Sasuke, con una mueca de dolor.

Tras haber terminado la merienda, Naruto llevó a Sara a su departamento.

-Gracias por la cena-. Dijo Sara, sonriendo de que ellos puedan estar solos de nuevo.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo creo que nosotros cuatro fuimos vetados de el club de Kiba de por vida-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, por la paliza que terminó recibiendo él.

-Pfs, por favor apenas y lo toque-. Dijo Sara, con una sonrisa.

-Te veré después-. Dijo Naruto, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Sara.

Pero ella no estando conforme, lo agarra de su saco y le estampa un beso apasionado en los labios a Naruto que lo dejo de forma estática.

-Buenas noches-. Dijo Sara, entrando en su apartamento.

-(Ella si que sabe robarme las palabras de la boca)-. Pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa al ver su actitud.

Media noche, el encapuchado se encontraba parado en la dirección que sus androides le habían mandado.

Sin un segundo más que perder, derribó la puerta de una patada y con su arco listo disparo una flecha a su contrincante.

Al presenciar eso, Dead-Shot responde los disparos con sus pistolas.

El encapuchado espero hasta el momento en el que necesitará recargar y cuando llego el momento no perdió la oportunidad, lanzando las flechas lo más rápido que pudiera dejándole la única opción a Dead-Shot de escapar por la ventana, no sin antes recibir un flechazo que le atravesó la pierna derecha.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ubicación: Auto taller de Shikamaru.

-Por dios, te vez terrible-. Dijo Naruto, al ver a Shikamaru con una cachetada súper roja en su mejilla.

-Mujeres quien las entiende-. Dijo el hacker, molesto recargado en su silla.

-Se como levantarte los ánimos-. Dijo Naruto, entregándole una laptop algo dañada.

-Veamos que es lo que tienes-. Dijo Shikamaru, agarrando la laptop y colocándola sobre un escáner, que el mismo había fabricado.

-Oh amigo, esto sí que es malo-. Dijo Shikamaru, al ver lo que contenía la computador.

Naruto al ver los planos supo que está noche no podría fallar y que necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

Ubicación: Estación de policía.

El encapuchado había dejado una nota, su flecha y los planos de el plan de Dead-Shot.

Ubicación: Subasta.

La familia Uzumaki se encontraba en el evento para apoyar al padrastro de Kushina, junto con sus hijos, Boruto, peinado de una forma graciosa y con un traje que para él le resultaba muy incómodo, Menma y Minato con un traje Calvin Klein, Kushina con unos tacones negros un vestido rojo, Mito y Natsumi llevaban puestos unos vestidos blancos.

Mientras Naruto se encontraba verificando los androides que había colocado en caso de que Dead-Shot apareciera.

-Repórtense-. Dijo Naruto, mandándole las órdenes a sus androides.

- **Aquí androide uno señor** -. Dijo el de el edifico de la derecha.

- **Androide dos reportándose señor** -. Dijo el del edifico de en medio.

- **Detectó a una persona desde mi ubicación señor, parece tener la descripción de el sujeto** -. Dijo el ultimo androide, alarmando a Naruto.

-Obito, deprisa debes sacar a toda mi familia de aquí-. Dijo Naruto, dandole la señal a su guardaespaldas.

Es eso se comienza a escuchar los disparos, alarmado a toda la gente y haciendo que el causa reinar en todo el edificio.

Aprovechando el disturbio, Naruto se escabulló entre la gente logrando pasar desapercibido que había desaparecido, para entrar en el tejado con el traje de encapuchado.

-Escúchenme ayuden a todos a salir de el edifico, utilicen el modo camuflaje para que nadie los vea entendido-. Dijo Naruto, ordenándole a sus androides antes de colocarse la capucha.

- **A la orden señor** -. Dijeron los androides, separándose de su ubicación.

El encapuchado corrió hasta las escaleras y disparo una flecha de cable alambre para así lograr pasarse a el otro edificio donde la pelea inicio.

La pelea inicio de disparos para momentos después pasarse a una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo logrando que ambos tiradores se apartaran de sus armas.

En el momento que tuvieron la oportunidad ambos tiradores recuperaron sus armas y prepararon sus disparos quedando de frente.

- **Baja tu arma** -. Dijo el encapuchado, mirándolo con ojos fríos.

-Tú y yo no somos tan diferente-. Dijo Dead-Shot, sin inmutarse ni bajar el dedo de el gatillo.

- **No somos iguales, tú matas** -. Dijo el encapuchado, molesto.

-Por favor como si tú jamás lo hubieras hecho-. Dijo Dead-Shot, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- **Lo hago para proteger a otros, en cambio tú lo haces por placer** -. Dijo el encapuchado.

Tras acabar la conversación Dead-Shot disparo, haciendo que el encapuchado se agachara evadiendo las balas y dispararle una flecha en el ojo.

De pronto se escucha un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, logrando observar a Obito.

Sin más opción el encapuchado lo lleva hasta su guarida donde le preparo un antídoto y espero hasta que despertara.

Con dificultad Obito se incorporó para observar a Naruto, trabajando en unos androides con las actuaciones y con su traje de vigilante.

-Hola, veo que ya despertaste-. Dijo Naruto, dejando sus herramientas y caminado hasta Obito.

Bueno y eso es todo por ahora espero disfruten el capítulo.


	4. Un hombre inocente

-¿Naruto? Tú eres el vigilante-. Dijo Obito, levantándose de la camilla con dificultad para encaralo.

-Así es-. Dijo Naruto, para acto seguido evadir un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara y logrando que Obito, cayera al suelo.

- **Señor Uchiha, le sugiero que vuelva a la camilla aún está muy débil** -. Dijo uno de los androides, con una bandeja de instrumentos y con el casquillo de la bala que le había extraído a Obito de su cuerpo.

-Tómalo con calma, te envenenaron-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Desgraciado infeliz, eres un maldito-. Dijo Obito, volviéndose a parar, tratando de lanzarle otro puñetazo.

Viendo que no iba a calmarse, Naruto hizo un rápido movimiento para atraparlo en una llave ya que esa era la única forma en la que lo escucharía.

-Presta atención, puede haberte llevado a donde fuera, incluso a tu casa. Pero en vez de eso decidí traerte aquí-. Dijo Naruto, liberándolo de su agarre ya que al parecer su guardaespaldas estaba comenzando a escucharlo.

-Tanto tiempo estuviste en esa isla que perdiste la cordura-. Dijo Obito, sentándose cuidadosamente en la camilla.

-Encontré muchas cosas ahí-. Dijo Naruto, sentándose en una silla.

-Adivinaré, ¿Clases de arquería?-. Pregunto Obito, de forma sarcástica.

-Claridad, la ciudad esta agoniza. Esta envenenada por criminales…que hieren a gente inocente sin ninguna razón. Solo por preservar su riqueza y poder-. Dijo Naruto, contándole la situación en la que la ciudad se encontraba.

-¿Y piensas encargarte de ellos tú solo?-. Pregunto Obito, aún sin comprender lo que quería decir.

-No,en lo absoluto. Quiero que me ayudes-. Dijo Naruto, con una mirada sincera.

-Estas loco si tú crees que te ayudaría-. Dijo Obito, negándose rotundamente.

- **Aquí está el archivo que pidió señor** -. Dijo el androide, entregándole una carpeta a Naruto.

-Gracias amigo. Y no Obito no estoy loco, eres de fuerzas especiales, ambos somos soldados-. Dijo Naruto, entregándole el archivo a Obito, el cual contenía toda su información.

-Tú no eres un soldado, eres un asesino-. Dijo Obito, caminando con lentitud a la salida.

Con pesadez, Naruto se quita su traje de vigilante, y con cansancio se dirige a su hogar.

Ubicación: Mansión Queen.

En el transcurso de el camino, su teléfono parecía haberse vuelto loco, ya que no dejaba de recibir mensajes de sus padres, hermanos, de Sara y Tayuya, preguntando en donde rayos estaba.

Llegando a su destino, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta de la casa de su abuela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, había tenido una noche muy larga y lo último que quería era un regaño o sermón.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?-. Pregunto Tayuya, que estaba en las escaleras.

-(En serio, de todas las personas que me podía encontrar tenía que ser Tayuya)-. Pensó Naruto, con pesadez al saber que recibiría tanto sermón como regaño e incluso culpa de una sola sentada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto Naruto, tratando de desviar la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Sasuke me dijo de el ataque y me pido que me asegurara de que te encontrabas bien-. Dijo Tayuya, con algo de molestia.

-Tayuya-. Trató de hablar Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

-No Tayuya nada, ahora cállate y eschucha si no quieres que te golpe Naruto,cuando llegue, toda tu familia se me abalanzó pensado que eras tú, no tenía idea de que era lo que te había pasado, realmente, ¿eres tan egoísta con las personas que se preocupan por ti tras ese ataque?-. Dijo Tayuya, furiosa acercándose de una forma intimidante a su amigo el cual se había quedado con las palabras en la boca.

-Tienes razón-. Trató de hablar, pero lo único que recibo fue un golpe en su cabeza.

-Que té calles, yo hace mucho que superé lo egoísta que eres…pero tu abuela, tus padres Menma, Natsumi, Mito, pero sobretodo Boruto no se lo merecen, merecen más de su hermano mayor, que no solamente piense en él mismo-. Dijo Tayuya, caminado a la puerta de manera firme.

-Vaya, eso sí que estuvo fuerte-. Dijo Mito, saliendo de la cocina, donde pudo eschuchar toda la conversación.

-Suspiró, hoy es la segunda ocasión en la que un amigo me destroza, realmente es agotador-. Dijo Naruto, desatándose su corbata, para así poder respirar mejor.

-Ni que lo digas-. Dijo Mito, con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-Que descanses-. Dijo Naruto, besando la frente de su hermana, para acto seguido subir a su habitación.

Tras haberse dado una ducha helada Naruto se sienta en su cama pensando el lo furioso que todos debían de estar con el.

Sin más que decir quiso dormir un poco tratando de ver si conseguía despejar su mente un poco de la agitada noche que tuvo.

Cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono que sin mirar el identificador de llamada contesto.

-Diga-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de sonar lo más despierto.

- _Me decepcionas Naruto, jamás te enseñe a preocupar a tu familia de ese modo_ -. Dijo Robert Uzumaki, de el otro lado de la línea.

Logrando despertar a Naruto de golpe todo sudoroso, agarrando su celular y checando la última llamada que había recibido.

-(Fue…fue solo una pesadilla)-. Pensó Naruto, separando las sabanas que lo cubrían y bajando a la sala.

-¿Tu tampoco logras dormir?-. Pregunto su hermana, que se encontraba comiendo un tazón de palomitas mirando las noticias.

-La verdad no. ¿Qué vez?-. Pregunto sentándose juntonto a ella.

-Peter Declan-. Dijo Mito, con odio en su voz.

Naruto la miró con interrogación ya que el no sabía nada de el.

-El sujeto que asesinó a su esposa. En el cuarto donde se encontraba su bebé. Es un maniático-. Dijo explicándole toda la situación de el caso a su hermano.

De pronto ponen una grabación de el culpable.

- _Mi esposa era todo lo que tenía. Primero me suicidaria antes de lastimarla_ -. Dijo el sujeto, estaba muy pálido con una mirada de dolor, pero no de culpa.

-¿Por qué no logras dormir?-. Pregunto Mito, quitándole el sonido al televisor.

-Pesadillas-. Dijo Naruto, con pezades.

-¿Sobre qué?-. Pregunto Mito, con curiosidad sobre que lo tenía tan afligido.

-Se que las cosas han estado un poco difícil, pero…no soy el mismo sujeto que era antes-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a su hermana con sinceridad.

-Naruto…a quien le importa quién eres. Solo se tú mismo-. Dijo Mito, levantándose y dándole un beso en el cachete a su hermano antes de ir a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, pantalones de mescliya y una chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-. Pregunto Moira, algo molesta por lo que había hecho su nieto.

-Bien gracias-. Dijo Naruto, de forma relajada cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje que era de Sara.

Mensaje de Sara.

-Tenemos que hablar, de que rayos fue lo que sucedió anoche-. Leyó el mensaje, y supo que sus regaños no habían terminado. No, apenas estaban empezando.

De pronto Naruto, observa a otro guardaespaldas mirando la casa, esperando órdenes.

-¿Tambien le darán a Mito su propio guardaespaldas?-. Pregunto Naruto, con curiosidad al ver al hombre de seguridad.

-No, es el tuyo. Es el remplazo de Obito-. Dijo su abuela, dejándole sorprendido a su nieto por la nueva noticia.

-¿"Remplazo"?-. Repito la frase Naruto, sin comprender.

-Si. Rencuncio está mañana. Dijo que no está de acuerdo como pasas tus noches…para empezar por que siempre te alejas de el-. Dijo su abuela, lo,que le había dicho su guardaespaldas antes de marcharse.

-(Bueno esto puede ser interesante)-. Pensó Naruto, al ver que tal se movía este nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Hola-. Dijo Naruto, extendiéndole la mano.

-Señor Uzumaki. Soy Rob Scott. Su nuevo guardaespaldas-. Dijo el sujeto, con entusiasmos apretando fuertemente el brazo de Naruto.

-(Si, creo que no, solo serás uno de los muchos hasta que convenza a Obito para que regrese)-. Pensó Naruto, no agradándole en lo absoluto el nuevo remplazo.

-Cielos si que tienes un fuerte apretón, Rob-. Dijo Naruto, fingiendo estar asombrado.

-Gracias señor, estuve cinco años en Swat-. Dijo Rob, orgulloso.

-Finalmente ese moustro pagará, por sus crímenes-. Dijo Moira, presenciando el caso que Mito le estuvo contando anoche.

Tv.

- _La ejecución del Sr. Declan será a media noche en dos días. El e jefe de Camille, Jason Brodeur…le envió un mensaje que dice "Espero que con esto Camille encuentre la paz que se merece"_ -. Se transmitió la notica, dejando un mal presentimiento a Naruto sobre el nombre.

-Jason Brodeur-. Murmuró inconscientemente el nombre, sabiendo que estaba en la lista de su abuelo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-. Pregunto su abuela, al no entender lo que había dicho.

-No, nada-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-Quiero ir a la ciudad. ¿Podrías ir por el auto?-. Pregunto de forma inocente.

-No se ofenda señor, pero Obito me comentó que de su tendencia a desaparecer. Así que no pienso perderlo de vista ni un segundo-. Dijo Rob, con una sonrisa.

-Y como esperas que llegue a la ciudad-. Dijo Naruto, logrando que fuera a buscar el auto.

-Parece simpático-. Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su abuela, con una sonrisa.

De pronto va al garaje y agarra su motocicleta, pasando enfrente de su guardaespaldas con una sonrisa y acelerando.

Ubicación: Guarida.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Dicen que Peter Declan mató a su mujer a sangre fría. No tenía coartada. Toda la evidencia apuntaba en su contra. Lo juzgaron, encerraron y condenaron a muerte._

 _Un caso sencillo…excepto por algo. Camille, trabajaba para Brodeur. Y el está en la lista._

Fin de la narración.

Ubicación: Desconocida.

Se encontraba un sujeto mirando el periódico sobre la noticia, cuando de pronto observa como alguien se acerca a el.

-Señor Brodeur-. Dijo el sujeto, al ver lo en un lugar a abandonado.

-¿Admirando tu trabajo, Ankov?-. Preguntó Brodeur, al ver que no despejaba la vista de el periódico.

-Debió dejarme asesinarlo a el también-. Dijo Ankov, insatisfecho de no haber podido completar su trabajo.

-Peter Declan nos es más útil vivo que muerto, bueno por ahora. "Marido asesino" es un gran encabezado…que "Bocón revela desechos tóxicos". Dentro de 48 horas toda la verdad será sepultada para siempre-. Dijo Brodeur, sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

Ubicación: Guarida.

-Chicos debo salir por un rato, comiencen la fabricación de las flechas-. Dijo Naruto, tomando su chaqueta, abandonado la guarida.

- **Enterado señor** -. Dijeron los androides, comenzando a hacer las flechas.

Ubicación: Calles.

Naruto iba en su motocicleta rumbo a ver a Sara y más tarde irá a la mención de sus padres para ver cómo se encontraban sus hermanos.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Es muy probable que Brodeur esté involucrado en la muerte de Camille. Significa que un hombre inocente será ejecutado. Necesita a Tayuya, quizás ella no escuche a Naruto Uzumaki, pero tal vez si escuche a el vigilante._

Fin de la narración.

Ubicación: Departamento de Sara.

/Toc/Toc.

Naruto golpeó suavemente la puerta, esperando no ser recibido con una de las miradas de Sara que le decían "Realmente estás en serios problemas".

Sara abrió la puerta, con Boruto en sus brazo y ambos le estaban lanzando la mirada.

-(Parece que le enseño la miríada)-. Pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilos e venido en son de paz-. Dijo Naruto, levantando las manos al aire con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú que dices lo dejamos pasar?-. Pregunto Sara, a Boruto que no dejaba de ver a Naruto.

-Mmm…O-. Dijo su pequeño hermano, resentido para acto seguido cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Suspiro…traigo helado-. Dijo Naruto, levantando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Cookies and Cream?-. Pregunto Sara, aún del otro lado.

-Desde luego-. Dijo Naruto, recordando que ese era su sabor favorito.

-Está bien, pasa-. Dijo Sara, abriendo la puerta.

-Yo realmente lo siento-. Dijo Naruto, con sinceridad al habré preocupado a Sara.

-¿Es que realmente te gusta meterte en problemas?-. Pregunto molesta, rumbo a la cocina.

-No, para nada-. Dijo siguiéndola, ya que si se quedaba ahí quizás lo lamentaría.

-Me tenías preocupada, no supe nada de ti en dos días, Boruto me marcó llorando en la noche preguntando por ti-. Le reprochó, como se sentía su hermano menor.

-Lo lamentó, no fue mi intención, no quise preocuparlos, te prometo que no se repetirá-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de calmarlos.

-Más te vale-. Dijo antes de sacar tres cucharas y darle una a Boruto y Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí campeón?-. Pregunto Naruto, mirando a su hermano menor.

-Tú madre me llamó, dijo que si podía cuidarlo, ya que estaban muy ocupado y el no quería quedarse solo en la casa-. Explicó Sara, metiendose una cucharada de la nieve.

-Ti, peo tate de habate y o etaba-. Dijo Boruto, deprimido.

-Lo lamentó campeón-. Dijo Naruto, al ver la mirada dolida de su hermano.

-No puedes hacerle eso a tu hermano, es decir sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti, pero Naruto tienes que permitir que nos acerquemos a ti, no alejarnos-. Dijo Sara, cargando a Boruto dejándolo solo.

-(Se los compensaré se los juro, pero ahora tengo que hacer algo)-. Pensó Naruto, marchándose de el departamento de Sara.

Ubicación: Departamento de Tayuya.

Tras un largo día trabajando en la fiscalía, Tayuya llega a su casa, para ser recibida por un invitado no deseado.

- **Hola, Tayuya** -. Dijo el encapuchado desde, las sombras y apagando de repente todas las luces de el departamento.

-No des un paso más-. Dijo Tayuya, sacando de su bolso un revolver, apuntándole a el encapuchado, con sus manos alto temblorosas.

- **No pienso hacerte daño** -. Dijo el encapuchado, colocando lentamente su arco sobre el suelo.

-Dije que no te movieras. Soy la hija de un policía, estás cometiendo un grave error-. Dijo Tayuya, cargando el arma, dandole un último aviso.

- **No soy lo que piensas, necesito tu ayuda. Peter Declan será ejecutado dentro de 2 días. Pienso que es inocente. Su esposa fue asesinada por que Brodeur sabía que ella lo delataría** -. Dijo el encapuchado, levantando sus manos al aire, tratando de que Tayuya se sintiera de alguna forma un poco más segura.

-¿Por qué yo? Hay miles de abogados en la ciudad-. Dijo Tayuya, escuchándolo y sin comprender por qué la escogió.

- **Por que ambos, intentamos ayudar a esta ciudad** -. Dijo el encapuchado, bajando el arma con lentitud.

-¿Por qué crees que te ayudare?-. Pregunto Tayuya, más calmada.

- **Porque sé qué harías todo por salvar a un inocente** -. Dijo el encapuchado, caminado de vuelta a su arco para pocos segundos después marcharse.

A la mañana siguiente, Tayuya se había puesto a investigar todos los archivos que tenía sobre el caso.

-Supongo que es hora de visitar a mi nuevo cliente-. Dijo Tayuya, saliendo de su departamento.

Ubicación: La Prision.

-El jurado encontró lo suficiente para culparlo, señor Declan-. Dijo Tayuya, sentada em frente de su cliente.

-Yo sé que todo estaba en mi contra pero yo no la asesine. Nunca le hubiera arrebatado su madre a mi pequeña-. Reafirmó Declan, mostrando la foto de su hijita.

-El arma fue un cuchillo de su cocina…que tenía sus huellas digitales. Tenía la sangre de su esposa Camille…en su auto, testigos afirman que escucharon una pelea esa noche-. Dijo Tayuya, informándole de lo que había encontrado en los archivos.

-Tuvimos una discusión sobre Jason Brodeur. Camille trabajo para él. Su compañía tiro desechos tóxicos dentro de el bosque. Ella dijo que le contó a su supervisor. Estaba preocupada por nuestra familia. Después Izzie comenzó a llorar, Camille se quedó en su cuarto toda la noche…al día siguiente fue cuando la encontré, tome a Izze, corri lo más rápido que pude y llame al 911…se lo digo señorita Lance, soy inocente-. Explicó Declan, y al terminar Tayuya tenía la seguridad de que si lo era.

Ubicación: Big Belly Burger.

Obito se esncontraba con un brazo enllesado, mirando fijamente su basó de refresco, tratando de asimilar todos lo que Naruto le había revelado.

-Así que me dirás que le ocurrió a tu brazo-. Dijo una mecerá, joven que le traía su comida a Obito.

-En realidad fue mi hombro, descuida estoy bien Izumi-. Dijo Obito, tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Te dije, que este trabajo solo traiga problemas-. Dijo la mecerá, retirándose para así poder dejar comer a Obito.

De pronto sin previo aviso Naruto se sienta enfrente de su antiguo guardaespaldas.

-Hola, note la ausencia de los policías…cuando regrese a mi casa. Sabía que no me delatarías, y ¿Ya pensaste en mi oferta?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Oferta? Que forma de ponerlo-. Dijo Obito, de mal gusto al escuchar la forma en que Naruto le ofreció su segundo trabajo.

-Si, es la oportunidad de hacerlo el bien, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que ingresaste al ejército-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de persuadirlo.

-Por favor, naciste con una chuchara de platino, solo,eres un mocoso malcriado. ¿Cinco años en esa isla y encontraste un propósito?-. Pregunto Obito, aún no convencido.

-No, durante toda mi infancia solo tuve la atención de mis padres por cinco años, después de eso nacieron mis hermanos, comenzaron a olvidarse de mi, excluirme hasta el punto de no saber si había comido o no. Un niño ordinario no hubiera sido capaz de vivir ese infierno, yo con mi inteligencia me la pasaba estudiando, me hacía de comer y velava por mi mismo, al punto en el que cuidaba a mis hermanos cuando mis padres estaba llenos de trabajo, tiempo después mi abuelo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, tomó mi custodia legal, me mudé a su casa me crió y aumento mi conocimiento e incluso le abrió las puertas a Sasuke cuando el perdido a su madre. Así que no Obito no soy un mocos que nació con una cuchara de plata en la boca-. Dijo Naruto, explicando toda su infancia como es que creció, y sacando un viejo diario.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto Obito, examinado el diario.

-Era de mi abuelo, lo encontré en su cuerpo poco antes de sepultarlo-. Dijo Naruto, recostándose en su asiento.

-Dijiste que tu abuelo falleció al hundirse el yate-. Dijo Obito, algo desconcertado.

-Ambos subimos a una balsa, pero no había suficiente comida o agua para los dos… y él se suicidió. Y aún que lo hizo para que yo sobreviviera…pienso que fue una forma de así poder expiar sus pecados a esta ciudad. Por esa razón, necesito reparar todo el daño que hizo mi familia…y para que así tú repares el de la tuya-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Naruto-. Pregunto Obito, sin comprender a lo que se refería su amigo.

-El asesino de Shisui aún sigue libre-. Dijo Naruto, soltando de golpe el nombre de el hermano de Obito.

-No metas a mi hermano en esto-. Dijo Obito, poniéndose un poco agresivo por la forma en la que uso el nombre Shisui.

-Las balas que lo asesinaron tenían curare, como las que usaba Death-Shot…el francotirador que detuve-. Dijo Naruto, recordando a su oponente.

-¿Estás diciendo que asesinaste a el que le arrebató la vida a Shisui?-. Pregunto Obito, desconcertado.

-Lo que trato de decirte, es que es tu oportunidad de ayudar a otras familias, supongo que lograste ver la época en la que esta ciudad se ayudaba mutuamente. Ya no pueden hacerlo, por un grupo de personas…como mi abuelo…que no les interesa en poder subir de nivel, derruyendo las vidas de la gente que se cruza en su camino…esto tiene que parar, si la justicia, ni la policia pueden hacerlo…seré yo el que los detenga al igual que contigo-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose de su asiento y ver cómo su nuevo guardaespaldas biene hacía él.

-¿Listo para irnos señor?-. Pregunto Rob, de forma formal.

-Seguro Rob, solo dame un minuto quieres, debo ir al baño-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

5 Minutos después.

-Un consejo novato, procura que cuando vaya al baño asegúrate que no haya una ventana por la cual se pueda escapar-. Dijo Obito, parándose de su asiento dejando completamente desorientado a Rob.

Ubicación: Desconocida.

El vigilante se encontraba sobre un tejado de la ciudad, contemplando la hermosa vista que las luces daban con la mezcla de la oscuridad.

-Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Habrá alguna razón por la que no quieras hacer esto cara a cara?-. Pregunto Tayuya, molesta sobre la atmósfera misteriosa que tenía su contacto.

- **Viste a el señor Declan** -. Dijo el encapuchado, evadiendo la pregunta que le hizo hace apenas unos momentos.

-Si sobre eso…también pienso que lo inculparon. Dice que su esposa delató a Brodeur, el mismo día que fue asesinada, pero en los archivos no había ninguna sola queja ahí algo que no encaja-. Explicó Tayuya, la situación de su investigación.

- **En ese caso, debemos encontrar a la persona que su esposa le dijo y que testifique** -. Dijo el encapuchado, tratando de hayar alguna alternativa.

-Eso ya lo tengo, su nombre es Matt Istook, fue su supervisor. Pero el niega que se le informó algo-. Dijo Tayuya, molesta sobre no habré obtenido nada con ese hombre.

- **Quizás está mintiendo** -. Dijo el encapuchado, seguro de que el esconde algo.

-Si ese es el caso, es muy hábil mintiendo, ya que se ganó a el jurado y a la policia, le creyeron todo-. Dijo Tayuya, molesta.

- **Aún falta que yo sea el que lo interrogue** -. Dijo el encapuchado, caminado a la cornisa de el tejado.

-No estudie leyes para poder lastimar gente y romperla-. Dijo Tayuya, en contra de lo que el encapuchado haría.

- **Hago lo que sea necesario, lo que gente como Peter Declan necesitan** -. Explicó el encapuchado, que el si estaría dispuesto a cruzar límites.

-Entonces…¿Por qué razón te ocultas con esa capucha?-. Pregunto Tayuya, ya que si sus intenciones eran buenas, no debería esconderes.

- **Para así mantener asalvo a los que me importan** -. Dijo el encapuchado, saltando de la cornisa y lanzando una flecha a un edificio cercano con el cual se puede balancear.

Ubicación: Taller de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se encontraba en su silla reclinada echándose una pequeña siesta, ya que no había podido dormir en su casa, por que su querida novia no paro de reclamarle y preguntarle si es que se había puesto en contacto con Naruto.

Cuando de pronto comienza a sonar su teléfono.

-Diga-. Dijo Shikamaru, con pereza levantando el teléfono.

- _¿Eres Shikamaru Nara?_ -. Se escuchó la voz, de Walter Queen de el otro lado de la línea.

-El habla-. Dijo Shikamaru, aún con pereza.

- _Nececito que me haga un favor por mi, de forma discreta_ -. Dijo Walter, de forma discreta.

-¿Sobre qué?-. Pregunto Shikamaru, aburrida.

- _Alguien a robado una gran cantidad de dinero en mi compañía, necesito que me ayudes a rastrear la fuente de donde se fue_ -. Dijo Walter, intrigado.

-¿Recibiré algo por mis servicios?-. Pregunto Shikamaru, por que si no le daban un intercambio no colaboraría.

- _Por supesto que si_ -. Dijo Walter, finalizando la llamada.

Ubicación: Las vías de el metro.

El encamestaba en las vías observando fijamente a la persona que estaba inconsciente y esposada a uno de los rieles.

-¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto el sujeto, desorientado.

- **Matt Istook** el encapuchado, mirando autoritariamente.

-Esres, el que aterroriza la cuidad. El encapuchado-. Dijo Istook, de forma temerosa.

- **Tus mentiras, condenaron a Peter Declan a muerte. Ahora vas a decirme la verdad, tendrás una cita con el tren de las 10 a Bludhevn** -. Dijo el encapuchado, observando como el transporte se iba acercando a gran velocidad.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Brodeur me soborno para decir que Camille no me había contado nada, pero te juro que no tuve nada que ver con su muerte. Por favor saca,e de aquí y te entregaré el archiv-. Dijo Istook, desesperado, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro para así poder liberarse.

- **¿De que archivo hablas?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado, desconcertado.

-Camille me entregó un archivo que tenía evidencia firme encontra de Brodeur-. Dijo Istook, mirando al vigilante.

- **¿En donde está?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado, hablando un poco más fuerte por el sonido de el tren.

-Está en mi escritorio, en mi oficina, ahora por favor sácame de aquí-. Dijo Istook, desesperado.

Tras haber conseguido lo que el encapuchado quería, disparo una flecha liberando a Istook de las vías y salvándole la vida.

Ubicación: Departamemto de Tayuya.

Tayuya estaba en su recámara, viendo una película cuando de pronto escuchó un flechazo en la pared de su ventana y encontró un archivo que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Ubicación: Sala de Juez.

-Señoría, tengo pruebas con este archivo…que Istook mintió para así poder encubrir las atrocidades que a causado Jason Brodeur-. Dijo Tayuya, revelando la nueva información que había adquirido.

-Eso es mentira, soy el representante de Jason Brodeur al igual que de Químicos Brodeur-. Dijo un abogado, llegando junto con Brodeur y su escolta de guardaespaldas.

-Con está nueva evidencia, sugiero que se detenga la ejecución hasta que esta nueva evidencia sea investigada-. Dijo Tayuya, tratando de conseguir más tiempo.

-Lo lamentó Señorita Lance, pero bajo la ley su evidencia es muy escasa…no podemos detener la ejecución-. Dijo la jueza, logrando que el grupo de Brodeur sonriera.

-Esto aún no termina. Ahora que tengo el hilo que me condujera al verda me aferraré a el hasta deshacer todo tu mundo-. Dijo Tayuya, logrando meterle un gran miedo en él.

Ubicación: Oficina de Brodeur.

-Voy a ir a prisión, si no es por el homicido, lo será por esos desechos-. Dijo Brodeur, asustado de que al fin sea atrapado.

-Tranqulizese, ya lo tenemo resuelto-. Dijo Ankov, con una sonrisa.

-Viste su mirada, ella viene por mí-. Dijo Brodeur, alarmado.

-La Señorita Lance y su cliente morirán esta noche, ya que querrá ir a informarle a Declan lo que a ocurrido, y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en Iron Heights-. Dijo Ankov, contando su plan para hacer que las cosas se tranquilicen de una vez por todas.

Ubicación: Taller de Shikamaru.

-Ya revise lo que me pidió-. Dijo Shikamaru, fumando un cigarrillo y observando a Walter en su taller.

-¿Y entonces?-. Pregunto Walter, impaciente.

-El dinero que desapareció, fue utilizado para crear una empresa en el extranjero llamada Tempest-. Dijo Shikamaru, observando la desconcentración en su invitado.

-Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, que fuera socio de la compañía -. Dijo Walter, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Por que no existe, no está registrado en los archivos de Secretaria de estado. No hay impuestos, ni patentes. Aún que, en el 2009 Tempest compró un almacén. Aquí en Konoha-. Dijo Shikamaru, dejando atónito a el abuelo de su amigo.

Ubicación: Tejado.

-La juez dijo que tengo muy poca evidencia, se acabo ya no ahí nada más que hacer-. Dijo Tayuya, molesta de que se les acaba el tiempo.

- **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?** -. Pregunto el encapuchado, esperando tener tiempo.

-Si, conseguimos una confesión de Brodeur, podríamos liberarlo-. Dijo Tayuya, frustrada.

- **Déja eso en mis manos** -. Dijo el encapuchado, saltando de el tejado.

Ubicación: Oficina de Brodeur.

- **Jason Brodeur** -. Dijo el encapuchado, lanzándolo contra una pared y alistando su arco para dispararle una flecha.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Pregunto Brodeur, asustado.

- **Vas a confesar que diste la ordene de matar a la esposa de Declan** -. Dijo el encapuchado, molesto.

-¿Para tomar su lugar en prisión?-. Pregunto Brodeur, molesto.

- **Si, así se evitaría la pena de muerte** -. Dijo el encapuchado, con su brazo firme.

-No lo haré, y no ahí nada que puedas hacer, ya que si me asesinas, no tendrás a quien culpar la muerte de Camille, me necesitas para poder exonerarlo, si quieres que firme una confesión-. Río Brodeur, al saber que era intocable.

De pronto en encapuchado, cambia la trayectoria de su arco y dispara la flecha sobre la mano de Brodeur, logrando que gritara de dolor.

- **Espero que seas ambidiestro** -. Dijo el encapuchado, sacando otra flecha, cuando de pronto comienza a sonar el teléfono de Brodeur.

-¡Desgraciado infeliz, mi mano!-. Grito Brodeur, retorciéndose de dolor.

- **Contesta, y será mejor que escuche algo normal, si no la siguiente flecha ira a tu pierna o a tu otra mano** -. Dijo el encapuchado, sacando el teléfono y entregándoselo.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto Brodeur, molesto.

- _Soy Ankov. Va a pasar dentro de una hora_ -. Dijo Ankov, informando de la situación.

-No, mejor que sea ahora-. Dijo Brodeur, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- _Lo que uested diga jefe_ -. Dijo Ankov, cortando la llamada.

 **-¿Qué sucederá en una ahora?** el encapuchado, sin comprender.

Pero Brodeur solo sonreía.

- **¡Responde!** -. Grito el encapuchado, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo te diré que la ejecución de Declan a sido adelantada-. Dijo Brodeur, con una sonrisa.

Tras haber recibido la nueva información, el encapuchado le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente.

De pronto el celular de el encapuchado empieza a sonar, observando que la llamada provenía de Sara.

-Hola-. Dijo Naruto, apagando el comunicador y bajándose la capucha.

- _¡Naruto estoy preocupada, Tayuya está en la carcel y acaban de liberar a todos los prisioneros!_ -. Grito Sara, desesperada llorando.

-Tranquila, voy en camino-. Dijo Naruto, cortando la llamada y saliendo de el edificio.

Narración de Naruto.

 _Tayuya está en problemas, pero no puedo ir a ayudarla si estoy con Sara. Le prometí que trataría de mejorar las cosas._

 _Supongo que no tengo opción tendré que usar en lo que e estado trabajando._

Fin de la Narración.

Ubicación: Guarida.

- _Unidad uno puedes oírme_ -. Se escuchó la voz de Naruto, desde la computadora.

- **Seguro señor, ¿qué necesita?** -. Pregunto el androide, respondiendo la llamada.

- _Nececito que use la nueva habilidad, en la que e estado trabajando, ahí problemas en la carcel y no podré hacerme cargo ya que Sara me está esperando en su casa y sería sospechoso, necesito que te encargues de la situación, procura proteger a Tayuya y a Peter Declan. Usa solo formas de dejar inconsciente a los prisioneros entiendes_ -. Dijo Naruto, dandole instrucciones a su androide.

- **A la Orden Señor** -. Dijo el androide, cambiado su aspecto al de un policía de la prision.

Ubicación:Departamento de Sara.

Naruto llegar lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Sara, tocando la puerta.

-Gracias a dios que llegaste-. Dijo Sara, saliendo de el departamento.

-Seguro, en marcha-. Dijo Naruto, caminado por el pasillo.

-¿Podremos llegar a tiempo?-. Pregunto Sara, muy angustiada.

-Bromeas, recuerdas las veces en las que Sasuke y yo escapábamos de la policia-. Dijo Naruto, caminado a su lado.

-Si-. Dijo Sara, sin comprender.

-¿Quién crees que era el que conducía?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-(Espero que unidad uno pueda hacerlo)-. Pensó Naruto, dejándole todo en manos de su androide.

Ubicación: Prison.

Tayuya y Declan se encontraban rodeados de los convictos que acaban de salir.

Hasta que de pronto de entre la multitud, uno a uno iba cayendo inconsciente.

- **Disculpen caballeros, pero es necesario que me lleve a estas personas de aquí** -. Dijo un oficial, en el centro de todos.

-¿Crees que te tenemos miedo?-. Pregunto un convicto, de el tamaño de un osos, colocándo su mano sobre su hombro.

- **Le recomiendo que no me provoque** -. Dijo el oficial, de forma neutra.

-Así…pues en ese caso, oblígame-. Dijo el convicto, para acto seguido, los convictos y testigos vieran como el oficial le dobla la mano a el preso y lo noquea de una forma rápida.

Con lo que vieron los convictos, retrocedieron de forma cómica lejos de el oficial y se encerraron de vuelta en sus celdas por su seguridad.

- **Síganme por favor** -. Dijo el oficial, a Tayuya y a Declan, abriéndose camino con múltiples miradas, de terror, respeto y asombro.

Ubicación: Fuera de la Prision.

-¡Papá!-. Grito Sara, corriendo a su padre que estaba entre la multitud fuera de la carcel.

-¡Bebe, ¿qué haces en este lugar? No deberías estar aquí. Y ¿qué rayos hace el aquí?-. Pregunto el detective, con disgusto al ver que su hija se encontraba con Naruto.

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo detective-. Dijo Naruto, saludándolo cortésmente.

-Me daría más gusto, si mi nenita no estuviera contigo-. Dijo el detective,

-Este no es el momento, ¿Cuál es la situación de mi hermana?-. Pregunto Sara, tratando de tranquilizarlos y saber la situación en la que estaba Tayuya.

-Recuperaron la mayoría de los bloques, dicen que los pricioneros regresaron a sus celdas voluntariamente-. Dijo el detective, sobre el estado la situación.

Ubicación: Prison.

Justo cuando estaban por salir, Ankov se lanza contra Tayuya. Tratando de asesinarla.

- **No es bueno, que trate de esa forma a una dama** -. Dijo el oficial, tomando uno de sus puños, y acto seguido lanzarlo contra la pared.

Ankov se levantó rápidamente de nuevo, corriendo a estampar a el oficial contra una de las paredes, pero el oficial al ver que sus movimientos eran predecibles, los evadió a todos de forma rápida y sencilla, logrando que energía se agotará y cayese rendido al suelo.

- **Todos los prisioneros, han sido sometidos, los refuerzos vienen en camino** -. Dijo el oficial, despidiéndose de Tayuya y Declan.

-¡Espera, ¿Quién eres?!-. Grito Tayuya, pero cuando trato de perseguirlo, vio como los oficiales de refuerzo iban a ella logrando perder de vista a el oficial.

- **Misión cumplida señor** -. Dijo el oficial, comunicándose con Naruto.

- _Excelente trabajo amigo, ahora regresa a la base sin llamar la atención_ -. Dijo Naruto, terminado el comunicado.

Ubicación:Fuera de la Prison.

-¡Papi, Sara!-. Grito Tayuya, corriendo a sus familiares y abrazándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bebe, que bueno que te encuentras bien-. Dijo el detective, lanzándose en un fuerte abrazo.

-Si uno de los guardias, lo manejo de forma sorprendente, los prisioneros se encerraron en sus celdas voluntariamente después de lo que hizo-. Dijo Tayuya, contando lo que había visto.

-Parece ser que, ese guardia estaba bien entrenado-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que todo se tranquilizó, será mejor de que te lleve a casa haz pasado por mucho-. Dijo el detective, guiando a sus hijas rumbo a su auto.

-Gracias por estar aquí-. Dijo Tayuya, dandole un beso en el cachete a Naruto.

-Sabes que aunque no haya funcionado lo nuestro, siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando lo necesites-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Aprecio que hayas, venido cuando te necesitaba-. Dijo Sara, dandole un abrazo.

-Tal vez esa isla, te hizo más consciente con las personas muchacho-. Dijo el detective, extendiendo su mano en forma de agradecimiento.

Ubicación: Fuera de la ciudad.

Tras haber recibido la dirección que Shikamaru le dio, Walter se dirigió a el almacén donde el dinero había desaparecido.

-No es verdad-. Dijo Walter, con terror al encontrar el bote donde su mejor amigo había desaparecido hace cinco años.

Una semana después.

-Muchas gracias, Tayuya-. Dijo Declan, al fin poder ser libre.

-No ahí nada que agradecer, ese oficial que nos ayudó por atrapar a el guardaespaldas de Brodeur y así logró confesar todo. Y creo que ya es tiempo de hacer una reunión familiar-. Dijo Tayuya, con una sonrisa al ver a la hija de Declana.

-¡Papi!-. Grito Izzy, corriendo a sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña, que bueno que estés bien-. Dijo Declan, abrazándola con una sonrisa.

Ubicación: Desconocida.

Moría subió en un auto, lejos de la casa de su familia con discreción.

-Ya estoy aquí, ahora ¿Qué rayos quieres?-. Pregunto Moría, con desagrado en su voz.

-Te ves algo nerviosa, Moira-. Dijo un sujeto, vestido de traje.

-¿Tengo alguna razón para estarlo?-. Pregunto Moira, con sarcasmo ante la estupida que le hizo el sujeto.

-Todos deberíamos-. Dijo el sujeto, mostrando un boceto de el vigilante.

-El tipo que se cree Robin Hood. ¿Temes que tú seas el siguiente blanco?-. Pregunto Moira, aún sin entender nada.

-Aún no encuentras el patrón cierto déjame refrescar tu memoria . Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren el sujeto, observando cómo Moira abría los ojos aterrada.

-No esta tras los ricos-. Murmuró Moria, algo paranoica.

-No, ataca a los que están en la lista-. Dijo el sujeto, molesto.

Ubicación: Mansión Queen.

Tras haber visto a sus padres y hermanos, recibir una cachetada de Natsumi por el susto que le había metido, Naruto llega a su casa para encontrarse a Obito sentado en los escalones de su puerta.

-Supongo que ya sabes que Rob renunció, así que supongo que vienes por el trabajo-. Dijo Naruto, sentándose junto a el, perdiendo su mirada entre los árboles.

-La verdad no, estoy aquí por el otro trabajo, pero tendremos que poner reglas. Regla número uno no soy tu asistente. Regla número dos si lo hacemos a mi manera no habrá tantas victimas-. Dijo Obito, también levantando su mirada.

-Obito, no necesito a nadie para que me salve-. Dijo Naruto, volteándolo a ver.

-Quizás no pero igual necesitas a alguien, peleas una guerra, pero no te imaginas lo que causa una, como te va quitando pedazos de tu humanidad…necesitas que te recuerden quién eres realmente…eres Naruto Uzumaki, no eres el vigilante-. Dijo Obito, extendiendo su mano la cual fue correspondida en el gesto.

-de acuerdo-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, escuche que un solo oficial pudo manejar al preso más grande de la prison y testigos dicen que tú estabas fuera de ella, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-. Pregunto Obito, curioso.

-Recuerdas a los androides, pues ellos tiene algunos trucos-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa, dejando desconcertado a Obito.

-¿Y es que significa?-. Pregunto Obito, sin entender.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios, sin más que decir pasemos a los reviews.

Reviews.

CCSakuraforever: Aquí está el capítulo amigo, espero lo disfrutes te mando un saludo.

Ingridsilla: Aquí está el capítulo, al parecer Obito sabe mejor que nadie que si el ayuda a Naruto, tal vez no se ande matando el,solo por la noche y así tenga una coartada.

Espero dejen sus comentarios y sigan apoyando esta historia.


	5. Legado

-(Cielos santo, jamás imaginé que buscar un departamento fuera muy agotador)-. Pensó Naruto, caminado por la ciudad junto con Obito, Boruto y Menma.

Ya que era fin de semana y ellos ya sabían que su hermano andaba buscando un departamento para mudarse decidieron ir con el a ver que clase de departamentos sería en el que viviría su hermano.

-¿Cuántos departamentos llevamos?-. Pregunto Menma, bebiendo una malteada con cara de aburrido.

-Este es el quinto-. Dijo Obito, algo molesto de por el irritante sonido que Menma hacía cada vez que le daba a sorbetes a su malteada.

-Tego hambe-. Dijo Boruto, con cara aburrida.

-Supongo que sería bien tomar un descanso-. Dijo Naruto, viendo una cafetería del otro lado de la calle.

-Por mi eso está bien, ya que se me antoja otra malteada-. Dijo Menma, con una sonrisa.

-Excelente-. Fue lo único que dijo Obito, tratando de no echarle la bebida en la cara a el muchacho pelirrojo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad una camioneta se estacionó en un callejón, de ella bajaron tres hombres armados con armas y llenaban puestas unas máscaras de hokey.

-Muy bien esto será rápido si cooperan, todos al suelo y que nadie se mueva-. Dijo uno de los hombres, disparando unas cuantas balas al techo causando un gran pánico en las personas que estaban dentro y haciendo lo que se les había pedido.

-Tenemos tres minutos muchachos, debemos ser rápidos-. Dijo el hombre, con voz mayor marchándose del lugar dejando a los rehenes en el suelo.

De pronto uno de los rehenes lentamente comenzó a mover su mano directo a su tobillo que ahí tenía un pequeño revolver.

Al ver eso la mujer que estaba frente a el comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, harás que nos maten a todos?-. Dijo la mujer, susurrándole al hombre.

-Tranquila, soy policía -. Dijo el civil, mostrando de forma lenta su placa.

-No lo hagas no quiero morir-. Dijo la mujer, en voz alta llamando la atención de uno de los bandidos y haciendo que el oficial terminara recibiendo tres disparos dejándolo en muy mal estado.

Minutos después la policía ya estaba fuera de el banco rodeando a los bandidos.

-Salgan con las manos arriba, están rodeados-. Dijo el detective, apuntando la puerta con sus armas.

Pasaron unos segundo cuando todos los rehenes salían de el banco asustados, pero los criminales ya se habían marchado.

Ubicación: Cafetería.

Naruto y Obito se encontraban sentados en el restaurante, sus hermanos habían ido al baño dejándolos a solas por un momento.

-Tienes que ver esto, me lo mandó un contacto hace poco. Estos tipos comenzaron hace tres años, hoy robaron el banco de Konoha, le dispararon a un policía está en coma…es posible que no sobreviva-. Dijo Obito, mostrándole las noticas a Naruto en el teléfono.

-El departamento se encargará de eso-. Dijo Naruto, no muy interesado de ese robo.

-Ellos atacan 3 veces por ciudad, ya deben de estar planeando el siguiente asalto-. Dijo Obito, insistiendo a que Naruto recapacitara.

-No peleo con asaltantes, son un síntoma de lo que tiene la ciudad, yo estoy tratando de eliminar la raíz de la enfermedad-. Dijo Naruto, explicando el objetivo cuando se coloca la capucha.

-Solamente digo…quizás puedas hacer una diferencia que este más allá de tu libreta, tu abuelo lo entendería-. Dijo Obito, tratando de que viera las cosas como están la ciudad.

-Mi abuelo murió para que viviera, que hiciera una diferencia en la ciudad que el y los que están en la lista arruinaron, con cada nombre que tachó, estoy honrando su memoria-. Dijo Naruto, con ojos fríos.

-Ahí más de una forma salvar la ciudad-. Dijo Obito, igual con una mirada fría.

-El crimen pasa en esta ciudad a diario….¿Qué espera que haga? ¿Qué los detenga?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin entender.

-Tu definición de héroe es muy limitada-. Dijo Obito, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cafetería molesto.

-No soy un héroe-. Murmuró Naruto, viendo como sus hermanos regresaban a la mesa y la mesera serbia la comida.

-¿Dónde está Obito?-. Pregunto Menma, al no ver al guardaespaldas por ninguna parte.

-Tenía algo que hacer-. Dijo Naruto, comenzando a comer.

Flashback.

Naruto se encuentra tratando de mantener el fuego vivo apenas logrando estar consciente, ya que no había tomado agua en días y la poca comida que le quedaba estaba por acabarse.

De pronto alguien lo agarra del hombro revelando a su abuelo.

-¿Abuelo?-. Pregunto Naruto, separándose de el en shock.

Fin del Flashback.

Ubicación: Oficina de Abogados.

-¿Porqué la empresa que más doña retiraría su apoyo? Son los que más nos apoyan-. Pregunto Tayuya, molesta caminado junto a su amiga.

-No tengo idea-. Dijo la chica, algo preocupada.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar-. Dijo Sasuke, de forma animada.

-Ahora no es un buen momento Sasuke-. Dijo Tayuya, algo molesta.

-Solo demos una vuelta, o vamos a tomar un café, así despejaras tu mente-. Dijo Sasuke, tratando de ayudarla.

-No tengo tiempo de tomar café, perdimos a nuestro donante principal. Eso quiere decir que todo el trabajo y sacrificios que he hecho…para que la clínica legal siga en pie habrán sido en vano-. Dijo Tayuya, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca marchándose rumbo a su oficina.

-Quizás en otro momento-. Murmuró Sasuke, saliendo del edificio algo deprimido.

Ubicación: Mansión Uzumaki.

-Estoy muerto-. Murmuró Menma, entrando a la mansión seguido de Naruto que llevaba en brazos a Boruto que estaba algo soñoliento.

De pronto sale de la sala Moría muy alegre junto con Minato y Kushina.

-Muchachos, me alegra que hayan llegado tengo buenas noticias-. Dijo Moira, sonriendo.

-¡Mito/Natsumi vengan acá que su abuela tiene algo que decirles!-. Gritaron sus padres, dejando a todos los nietos algo desconcertados.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-. Murmuraron Naruto y Menma, al ver que los 3 adultos estaban demasiados alegres.

-¿Qué pasa?/ ¿Porqué gritan tanto?-. Preguntaron las hermanas, llegando y todos pasan a la sala.

-Tendremos un desayuno con los Hyuga mañana y más vale que todos estén presentes-. Dijo Moría, con una sonrisa.

En cambio para todos sus nietos fue como si lo que ellos hubieran escuchado fue.

-"Mañana vendrá Neji Hyuga a desayunar"-. Escucharon en la mente los mayores, causando una alarma de pánico en ellos.

-Lo lamentó abuela, pero ya había quedado de desayunar con Sara mañana-. Dijo Naruto, pensando de que así se iba a salvar de ese compromiso.

-Excelente, tráela-. Dijo Moría, alegre.

-Y antes de que ustedes digan algo, Natsumi, Mito siguen castigadas, Menma hoy en la mañana dijiste que tenías el fin de semana libre, ya que no tienes exámenes, trabajos o ninguna tarea pendiente así que no ahí excusas-. Dijo Minato, con una sonrisa y dejando a sus hijos acorralados.

-(Demonios)-. Pensaron todos sus hijos, sabiendo que no había escapatoria.

Mensaje de Obito.

-Nos vemos en el Hospital General-. Dijo Obito.

-Me tengo que ir-. Dijo Naruto, corriendo a la puerta sin que su familia pudiese decirle algo más.

En eso llega Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Si buscas a Naruto se acaba de ir-. Dijo Mito, con cara de aburrida.

-No de echo quería un consejo-. Dijo Sasuke, caminando a la cocina.

-Déjame adivinar una chica, te rechazó y tienes como meta llevártela a la cama, como trofeo de cacería-. Dijo Mito, con algo de burla.

-No, realmente me interesa esta chica…ella es diferente-. Dijo Sasuke, con sinceridad.

-Pues para que ella se interese en ti…primero has que ella vea que te interesas en lo que ella le importa-. Dijo Mito, saliendo de la cocina pero dándole la respuesta que Sasuke estaba buscando.

Ubicación: Hospital General.

Naruto llegó con rapidez al hospital y pudo notar al policía que Obito le había mostrado en la mañana en la cafetería.

-Me engañaste-. Dijo Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El trató por el que volví fue que trabajaríamos juntos, no para ti-. Dijo Obito, con seguridad.

-Está bien, tú ganas vamos a atrapar a los asaltantes-. Dijo Naruto, resignado caminado en dirección a la guarida.

Ubicación: Guarida.

Naruto estaba checando los videos de seguridad del banco cuando encontró una pista que lo llevaría a los asaltantes.

En cambio Obito se encontraba entrenado en el nivel 1 con los androides.

-Nos vemos después, chicos no sean tan rudos con el-. Dijo Naruto, agarrando su arco y la capucha.

- **Entendido Señor** -. Dijo uno de los androides.

Ubicación: Oficina de Policías.

El encapuchado había entrado fácilmente a la jefatura cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos.

-Juro que esos bastardos lo pagarán, nadie hiere a uno de los míos y sale libre-. Dijo el jefe de policía, a uno de los oficiales.

Acto seguido de que la oficina fuese abandonada, el encapuchado encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-( **Lotería** )-. Pensó el encapuchado, descargando toda la información de los asaltantes.

A la mañana siguiente.

-El gerente que fue golpeado, tiene la marca de un anillo-. Dijo Naruto, buscando en la computadora.

-Se lo que se siente, a mi me va a salir una marca de esos malditas hojalatas-. Dijo Obito caminando adolorido al ver la computadora.

- **Usted** **es** **muy** **grosero,** **Señor** **Uchiha** -. Dijo uno de los androides, molestos.

-Supongo que los sospechoso son muchos-. Dijo Obito, algo cansado.

-De hecho no, Kyle Reston, abandonó la escuela sino que desapareció junto con su familia, su padre, madre y hermano menor-. Dijo Naruto, completando el rompecabezas.

-Ósea qué hay más involucrados-. Dijo Obito, refiriéndose a la familia.

-No buscamos una banda, si no más bien una familia y hablando de eso tengo que pasar por Sara-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose con algo de resinación ante el compromiso obligatorio que su abuela lo obligó a asistir.

Ubicación: Calle.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no quieres ir al desayuno con tu familia?-. Pregunto Sara, sentada en el asiento del copiloto con unos pantalones oscuros, blusa blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Mi familia no es el problema…Neji lo es-. Dijo Naruto, conduciendo de forma tranquila llevaba unos pantalones oscuros camisa blanca y un saco oscuro.

-¿Qué ahí con el?-. Pregunto Sara, curiosa.

-Digamos que el siempre trataba de superarme en todo, un amigo mío y yo éramos los más inteligentes de la generación, en las ferias de ciencia el saboteo mis proyectos un par de veces para ganar, o fingía que yo le había robado el proyecto cuando era el quién me los robaba-. Dijo Naruto, algo aburrido de la actitud que tenía Neji y realmente no le importa.

-Y…¿Qué pasó después?-. Pregunto Sara, algo intrigada por esa rivalidad.

-Fuimos a la universidad, yo me dediqué a mis estudios y el digamos que su ego se hizo más grande y cada vez que nos veíamos siempre trataba de superarme-. Dijo Naruto, estacionado el auto frente a la casa de sus padres.

Ubicación: Mansión Uzumaki.

-Es grato volver a verte Moría-. Dijo un hombre, que vestía un traje gris con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Hashi, Hanabi haz crecido mucho se a vuelto hermosa dama igual a como lo era su madre-. Dijo Moría, al ver cuán bella la hija de su amigo se había vuelto.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Walter?-. Pregunto Hashi, algo curioso al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Tuvo un viaje de emergencia-. Dijo Moría, con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Y Naruto? El no se fue junto con el ¿o si?-. Pregunto un joven, algo más joven que Hashi, con aires de arrogancia esperando por el.

-No tardará, dijo que irá a recoger a una amiga suya-. Dijo Kushina, cargando a Boruto que el pobre niñito, no paraba de querer arrancarse el corbatín que su madre le había obligado a ponerse.

-Llegamos, lamentó la demora había mucho tráfico-. Dijo Naruto, entrando junto con Sara.

-Que bueno que llegaron-. Dijo Mito, abrazando a ambos.

-Nos alegra que estés vivo, todos pensamos que…bueno tú sabes-. Dijo Hashi, algo delicado con respecto al tema.

-Papá-. Dijo la hija, algo molesta de lo "discreto" que su padre había tocado el tema.

-Incluso con tu desaparición eres popular-. Dijo Neji, dandole un fuerte apretón de mano a Naruto y besando caballerosamente la mano de Sara.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin entender lo que dijo Neji.

-Naufragó por 5 años, mucha gente quieren comprar los derechos de tu historia eso es lo que a escuchado mi agente-. Dijo Neji, mirando específicamente a Sara esperando una reacción ante esa mención.

-¿Qué no eras neurocirujano?-. Pregunto Menma, confundió.

-Así es pero también he escrito algunos cuantos libros-. Dijo Neji, con una sonrisa.

-Y tú Naruto, ¿tienes algunos planes para el futuro? ¿Trabajaras en alguna de las empresas de tus abuelos o de tus padres?-. Pregunto Hashi, curioso sobre lo que haría.

-De hecho no, tengo algunos planes pendientes en los que he estado trabajando y algunos proyectos también-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ahí de ti Sara?-. Pregunto Neji, con interés sobre la invitada de Naruto.

-No mucho realmente, ahora ando buscando departamento, y trabajo medio tiempo en una cafetería-. Dijo Sara, sin mucha importancia.

Así pasó la toda la mañana Neji presumiendo sus logros, tratando de humillar a Naruto y queriendo llamar la atención de Sara.

-Gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso, pero se nos hace tarde-. Dijo Naruto, parado junto a Sara.

-Nos vemos, adiós Boruto, espero que me visites pronto-. Dijo Sara, despidiéndose de todos salvo de Neji.

En el auto.

-Ese un cretino, no hubo un momento en que no quería golpearle la cara-. Dijo Sara, realmente molesta.

-Me sorprendió que no lo hicieras-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa conduciendo rumbo a la ciudad.

Al día siguiente.

-¿Qué hacemos exactamente aquí Naruto?-. Pregunto Obito, mirando un viejo taller de autos.

-Para encontrar a esa familia, necesitamos la ayuda de un amigo mío-. Dijo Naruto, entrando en el taller.

-Creí que tú podías hacerlo solo-. Dijo Obito, sorprendió de que el no pudiera.

-Claro que puedo…pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, mi familia a estado preguntando por que salgo mucho últimamente, así que esta es una forma de ser discretos-. Dijo Naruto, entrando en una habitación distinta del taller de autos.

-No, yo no olvide que hoy era nuestra cita…ya tengo todo planeado, te juro que conseguí reservaciones en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad…Alena debo colgar te marco más tarde-. Dijo Shikamaru, dándose la vuelta de su silla al ver que tenía visitas.

-Adivinare, ¿Olvidaste que hoy era su cita y te metiste en un gran embrollo?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-No tienes idea, si no hago algo me asesinara, si hackeo en las reservaciones sabrá que lo olvide y estaré pero-. Dijo Shikamaru, desplomándose en su silla y tomando uno de sus cigarros para relajarse un poco.

-Oye ¿qué no te había prohibido fumar?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una ceja alzada.

-Cuantas veces yo te cubría la espalda de Kara en la universidad, cuando te quedabas trabajando hasta tarde en tu taller y le prometías que no lo volverías a ser-. Dijo Shikamaru, dejando a Naruto sin nada más que decir.

-Está bien, ¿qué te parece un quid pro quo me ayudas con algo yo te ayudo con tu cita y me quedo callado de que aún tienes tu vicio hecho?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa esperando que su amigo aceptara.

-Mendokusai, está bien tenemos un trato,¿Qué necesitas?-. Dijo Shikamaru, encendiendo la computadora.

Flashback.

-Estas muerto-. Dijo Naruto, viendo a su abuelo parado frente a el de forma molesta.

-Di mi vida por ti, para que sobrevivieras, pero si no crees poder entonces toma la salida fácil, aún le queda una bala a esta pistola-. Dijo Robert, lanzando el mismo revolver con el que se había quitado la vida.

Naruto agarró el revólver examinando el arma por un momento antes de lanzársela de vuelta a su abuelo.

-No lo haré, no soy un cobarde como tú-. Dijo Naruto, caminado a una pared y cerrando los ojos.

Fin del Flashback.

Ubicación: Departamento de Sara.

Sara estaba en su computadora buscando alguna novela que hace mucho le habían regalado, pero jamás se supo quién era el autor de los libros.

De pronto sonó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Ya voy-. Dijo Sara, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una sorpresa al ver quien estaba parado fuera de ella.

-Necesito tu ayuda-. Dijo Sasuke, entrando con una caja llena de papeles y una bolsa de comida china.

-De acuerdo…-. Dijo Sara, cerrando la puerta con confusión.

-Quiero hacerle una sorpresa a tu hermana, pero si voy con ella creerá que solo lo hago por estar con ella y que no me importa su trabajo-. Dijo Sasuke, dejando la caja en una de las mesas.

-Sasuke no creo que-. Sara trató de negarse, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sara no estoy jugando, en serio me importa Tayuya, no lo hago por querer acostarme con ella, sabes que jamás haría algo para lastimarla-. Dijo Sasuke, con honestidad.

-Suspiró…está bien pero, todo lo que hagamos llevará tiempo y tú invitaras las comidas-. Dijo Sara, pasando de lado de el y con cansancio.

-Si, gracias eres la mejor-. Dijo Sasuke, agradecido siguiéndola.

-Lo se-. Dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

Dos días después.

-No lo creo, lo logramos-. Dijo Sasuke, sorprendí de que ya lo tenían todo.

-Si, y solo tardamos dos días-. Dijo Sara, bebiendo una gran tasa de café.

-Eres la mejor Sara, si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por ti solo dilo-. Dijo Sasuke, agradecido con la pequeña lance.

-No, es decir para eso están los amigos-. Dijo Sara, levantándose de el sillón y caminando a su recamar.

De pronto Sasuke vio en la computadora de Sara el viejo seudónimo de alguien que no escribía sus libros en mucho mucho tiempo.

-¿Porqué estás buscando los libros de este tipo?-. Pregunto Sasuke, algo curioso.

-Hubo un rumor de una amiga que dijo que el había vuelto a escribir y ahora tiene otra novela-. Dijo Sara, regresando algo más arreglada.

En la noche.

El evento estaba iniciando las donaciones iniciaron ayudando mucho con la causa.

-Sasuke, no tenías por qué haber echo esto-. Dijo Tayuya, en un hermoso vestido negro.

-No lo hice yo todo, de echo recibí un poco de ayuda-. Dijo Sasuke, mirando con una sonrisa discreta a Sara que llevaba un hermoso vestido púrpura junto con Naruto que el trato puesto un traje muy elegante.

-¿Así que seguiste mi consejo?-. Dijo Mito, caminando a Sasuke y a Tayuya con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, tenías razón ahí más de una forma de llegar a las personas-. Dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa dejando confundía a Tayuya.

Con Naruto.

-Te esmeraste lo sabías-. Dijo Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke no podría haberlo echo solo.

-Solo le di un pequeño empujón-. Dijo Sara, feliz de lo que rindió su trabajo.

-Sara luces tan bella en ese vestido-. Dijo Neji, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ahí no-. Murmuró Sara.

-¿Me concedes este baile?-. Pregunto Neji, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamentó Neji, pero Sara ya había quedado en bailar conmigo-. Dijo Naruto, agarrándola de la mano y caminando a la pista de baile.

Tras ver cómo había sido rechazado Neji se marcha del baile molesto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-. Dijo Sara, con curiosidad.

-Seguro-. Dijo Naruto, mirándola directamente.

-¿Por qué nunca lo pusiste en su lugar?, Es decir siempre trato de humillarte en el desayuno y no hiciste nada-. Dijo Sara, sin entender.

-Neji le gusta la pelea, provoca a la gente para así demostrar que el es superior, pero si dejas de mirarlo prestarle atención o que realmente lo que hace no es tan impresionante…le estás dando una lección que aún que mucha gente no a hecho lo que el hizo tiene mayor felicidad que la que jamás tendrá-. Dijo Naruto, con sinceridad logrando dejar sin palabras a Sara.

En eso Naruto recibe una alerta.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana-. Dijo Naruto, dandole un beso en la frente y saliendo del evento.

Ubicación: Las afueras de la ciudad.

La camioneta de los bandidos estaba apunto de salir de la ciudad cuando de pronto las llantas fueron ponchadas y segundos más tarde la policía había llegado y los había atrapado.

-Parece que esa llamada anónima sabía que estarían aquí-. Dijo el jefe de policía, metiendo a la pandilla en la patrulla.

Al día siguiente.

-Este es el ultimo señor, ¿qué dice le gusta?-. Pregunto una mujer, que estaba mostrando un muy grande apartamento.

-Si, está excelente lo compro-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa mirando el nuevo lugar que sería en el que viviría.

-Maravilloso, en ese caso comencemos a llenar los papeles-. Dijo la mujer, preparando los trámites que debería firmar.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios preguntas u opiniones muchos saludos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los Reviews.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te guste el capítulo saludos.

 **Ingridsilla** : Muchos saludos aquí está la continuación que la disfrutes.

 **WildBoy** : Aquí está la actualización que la disfrutes muchos saludos.

 **Viecenta 1 .8** : Aquí está la actualización que la disfrutes muchos saludos.

 **Nivek Uchiha** : Aquí está la continuación disfrútalo.

 **Bonus: Como se habrán dado cuenta que estuve ausente de las historias por mucho tiempo e decidido que como disculpa ustedes serán los que decidan cuál será la siguiente historia que se actualice.**

 **Solo ahí 3 reglas.**

 **1-. Solo se puede votar una vez.**

 **2-. La historia que quieran que actualice debe de tener como mínimo 6 votos, es decir que tu voto solo vale 1 tiene que haber 5 lectores más que quieran que se actualice esa historia.**

 **3-. La votación terminara el 6 de julio.**

 **Votos.**

 **Naruto pecado de la ira. 1**

 **El Rey de los piratas. 1**

Si eres nuevo espero dejes un comentario en la historia ya sea sugerencia o pregunta tratare de responderte en el siguiente capítulo saludos a todos amigos míos.


End file.
